Lady Kagome
by hikari1093
Summary: — Mi esposo está muerto. Tengo que rezar. Cerró los ojos, unió las manos y por fin comenzó a rezar. Fue una letanía simple y directa, que le salía del corazón: — Gracias, Dios. Gracias, Dios. Gracias, Dios.
1. Prologo

**No e podido continuar con el otro fanfic atada a ti pero muy pronto subiré capitulo esta historia no me pertenece la he adaptado a este gran anime InuYasha que por supuesto tampoco me pertenece espero que les guste.**

**LADY KAGOME**

Prólogo

Monasterio Barnslay, Inglaterra, 1200

— Santo obispo Orochimaru, ¿podría explicarnos las jerarquías en el Cielo y en la tierra? ¿Quién es más valioso a los ojos de Dios? — preguntó el estudiante.

— ¿No están acaso primero los apóstoles en la Gracia de Dios? — preguntó el segundo estudiante.

— No — respondió el sabio obispo

— El arcángel Inuyasha, protector de las mujeres y de los niños, el defensor de los inocentes, está por encima de todos.

— ¿Y luego, quién? — preguntó el primer estudiante.

— Todos los demás ángeles, por supuesto — respondió el obispo

— Luego vienen los apóstoles, con Pedro a la cabeza de los doce, luego los profetas y los hacedores de milagros, y los buenos maestros de la palabra de Dios en la Tierra. Los otros santos son los últimos en el Cielo.

— Pero, ¿quién es el más importante en la Tierra, obispo Orochimaru? ¿Quién es el más bendecido por Dios aquí?

— El hombre — fue la respuesta inmediata

— Y el más encumbrado e importante entre los hombres es nuestro Santo Padre. Los dos estudiantes hicieron gestos afirmativos. Jack, el mayor de los dos jóvenes, encaramado sobre el muro de piedra, fuera del santuario, se inclinó hacia adelante con expresión de intensa concentración.

— A continuación, en el amor de Dios, siguen los cardenales, y luego los otros hombres consagrados a Dios — intervino.

— Así es— admitió el obispo, complacido con la deducción del discípulo.

— ¿Y quién le sigue en importancia?— preguntó el segundo joven.

—Los que gobiernan los reinos terrenales, desde luego

— explicó el obispo. Se sentó en el centro del banco de madera, extendió sus vestiduras de profusos adornos, y agregó

— Los más amados por Dios son aquellos jefes que acrecientan los tesoros de la Iglesia, más que los que acumulan oro para su propio beneficio. Otros tres jóvenes se acercaron para oír las palabras del santo líder yse sentaron a los pies del obispo formando un semicírculo.

— ¿Luego están los hombres casados y después los solteros? — preguntó Jack.

— Sí — repuso el obispo

— Y estos están en la misma posición que los

mercaderes y los comisarios, y por encima de los siervos de la gleba.

— ¿Y quién continúa, obispo? — preguntó el segundo estudiante.

— Los animales, comenzando por el perro, el más leal al hombre — contestó el obispo

— y concluyendo con el estúpido buey. Y creo que ya les enuncié la jerarquía completa, para que se la enseñen a sus discípulos cuando sean ordenados hombres de Dios. Jack sacudió la cabeza.

— Obispo Hakudoshi, se olvidó de las mujeres. ¿Dónde se sitúan en el amor de Dios? Reflexionando la pregunta, el obispo se frotó la frente.

— No las olvidé — dijo al fin

— Son las últimas en el

Amor de Dios.

— ¿Por debajo de los torpes bueyes?— preguntó el segundo estudiante.

— Sí, por debajo de los bueyes. Los tres jóvenes sentados sobre el suelo se apresuraron a asentir.

— Obispo — Dijo Jack.

— ¿Qué, hijo mío?

— Lo que usted enunció, ¿es la jerarquía de Dios o la de la Iglesia? La pregunta escandalizó al obispo: le sonó blasfema.

— Es lo mismo, ¿verdad? Muchos de los hombres que vivían en aquellos tiempos estaban convencidos de que la Iglesia interpretaba fielmente las ideas de Dios. Pero algunas mujeres sabían que no era cierto. Ésta es la historia de una de ellas.


	2. Chapter 1

ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES UNA ADAPTACION A ESTE MI ANIME FAVORITO…

Capítulo 1

Inglaterra. 1206

La noticia la destruiría. Yacken, el fiel mayordomo, que estaba a cargo de la casa desde que el barón Hakudoshi Williamson tuviera que salir deprisa de Inglaterra para ocuparse de los asuntos personales del rey, tenía la responsabilidad de informarle la horrible novedad a la señora. El sirviente no demoró en hacerlo pues imaginó que lady Kagome querría interrogar a los dos mensajeros antes de que regresaran a Londres, suponiendo que estuviera en condiciones de hablar con alguien después de enterarse de lo ocurrido a su bien amado esposo. Sí, tenía que decírselo a la gentil señora lo antes posible. Yacken era muy consciente de su deber y aunque estaba ansioso por terminar con ello de una vez, arrastró los pies como si caminara en medio del lodo hasta la rodilla mientras se encaminaba hacia la capilla recién construida donde lady Kagome se entregaba a las plegarias vespertinas. El padre Totosai MacKechnie, un clérigo que provenía de la propiedad Maclaurin, en los Highlands, las tierras montañosas de Escocia, subía por la plataforma desde el patio inferior cuando Yacken lo vio. El criado soltó un suspiro de alivio y luego alzó la voz para llamar al sacerdote desemblante severo.

— Necesito sus servicios, MacKechnie — Gritó Yacken, para hacerse oír sobre el fragor del viento. El sacerdote asintió y frunció el entrecejo. Aún no había perdonado al mayordomo su conducta ofensiva de dos días antes.

— ¿Quieres que reciba tu confesión? — gritó el padre, dando un matiz burlón a su pronunciado acento escocés.

— No, padre. MacKechnie meneó la cabeza.

— Tienes un alma negra, Yacken.

Sin hacer caso de la ironía, Yacken esperó, paciente, que el escocés de cabello oscuro llegara junto a él. Percibió burla en los ojos del sacerdote y comprendió que estaba provocándolo.

— Hay un asunto mucho más importante que mi confesión — comenzó Yacken.

—. Acabo de enterarme…

El clérigo no le dejó terminar la explicación.

— Hoy es Viernes Santo — lo interrumpió

— No hay nada más importante que eso. La mañana de Pascua no te daré la comunión si hoy no confiesas tus pecados y le pides perdón a Dios. Yacken, podrías comenzar por el desagradable pecado de grosería. Sí, ese sería un buen comienzo. Yacken se contuvo.

— Padre, yo le pedí perdón pero veo que usted no me ha perdonado.

— En efecto, no te perdoné. El mayordomo frunció el entrecejo.

— Como ya le expliqué ayer y antes de ayer, no le permití la entrada en el castillo por órdenes explícitas del barón Hakudoshi de no dejar entrar a nadie durante su ausencia. Me dijo que incluso impidiera la entrada de Koga, el hermano de lady Kagome, si venía de visita. Padre, trate de comprender. Soy el tercer mayordomo aquí en menos de un año, y lo único que pretendo es mantener mí puesto más tiempo que los otros. MacKechnie resopló. Todavía no estaba satisfecho con las provocaciones al mayordomo.

— Si lady Kagome no hubiese intervenido, yo aún estaría acampando fuera, ¿no es así? - Yacken asintió.

— Sí, así es

— admitió. A menos que desistiese usted y regresara a su país.

— No iré a ningún lado hasta no haber hablado con el barón Hakudoshi y haberle informado de los estragos que está causando su vasallo en las tierras de Maclaurin. Yacken, está matando a inocentes y creo que el barón no tiene idea de lo malvado y ambicioso de poder que resultó ser ese hombre, Marshall. Tengo entendido que el barón Hakudoshi es un hombre honorable y espero que sea cierto pues tendrá que poner fin a estas atrocidades lo antes posible. Algunos de los soldados de Maclaurin hasta han recurrido al bastardo MacBain en procura de ayuda. Una vez que le hayan prometido lealtad y lo nombren su laird, se desatará un irá a la guerra contra Marshall y contra cualquier otro inglés que pretenda apoderarse de las tierras de Maclaurin. Al guerrero de los Highlands no le resultan ajenas la furia y la venganza, y apuesto mi alma que hasta el pellejo del propio barón Hakudoshi estará en peligro cuandoMacBain compruebe la devastación que están perpetrando los infieles que envió el barón a las tierras de Maclaurin. Aunque Yacken no se veía afectado en forma personal por el conflicto dé los escoceses, el relato del sacerdote lo atrapó. Además, sin proponérselo, el clérigo lo ayudaba a posponer la temida tarea que les esperaba. "No pasará nada si lo demoro unos minutos más", pensó Yacken.

— ¿Acaso sugiere usted que ese guerrero MacBain vendría a Inglaterra?

— No lo sugiero — replicó el sacerdote

— Lo afirmo. El barón no tendrá la menor noción de que ha llegado hasta que sienta la hoja de MacBain en el cuello. Claro que entonces será tarde. El mayordomo movió la cabeza.

— Los soldados del barón Hakudoshi lo matarán antes de que se acerque al puente levadizo.

— No tendrán tiempo — afirmó MacKechnie, convencido.

— Según usted, ese guerrero es invencible.

— Creo que lo es. En verdad, nunca conocí a uno semejante. No te asustaré contándote las historias que escuché acerca de MacBain; basta decir que no te agradaría que la furia de ese guerrero se abatiera sobre está propiedad.

— Padre, nada de eso importa ahora — murmuró Yacken en tono afligido.

— Oh, claro que importa — replicó el sacerdote.

— Esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario para ver al barón. El asunto es demasiado grave para dejarse llevar por la impaciencia. El padre MacKechnie hizo una pausa para controlarse. Sabía que el asunto de Maclaurin no concernía al mayordomo, pero en cuanto comenzó a explicar, toda la cólera que había sepultado en su interior explotó y no pudo mantener la voz calma. Cambió de tema, tratando de hablar en tono más sereno.

— Yacken, sigues siendo un pecador, con el alma de un perro viejo pero eres honesto pues tratas de cumplir tu deber. Dios lo recordará el Día del Juicio, cuando te presentes ante Él. Si no quieres que oiga tu confesión ahora, ¿qué es lo que necesitas de mí?

— Necesito que me ayude con lady Kagome, padre. Acabo de recibir un mensaje del rey Naraku.

— ¿Sí? — lo urgió el padre MacKechnie al ver que Yacken no continuaba con la explicación.

— El barón Hakudoshi ha muerto.

— ¡Buen Dios del Cielo, no puede ser!

— Es verdad, padre. MacKechnie lanzó una exclamación ahogada y se persignó. Inclinó la cabeza, unió las manos y murmuró una plegaria por el alma del barón. El viento hizo revolotear el borde de la sotana negra del padre, pero MacKechnie estaba demasiado concentrado en las plegarias y no lo notó. Yacken alzó la mirada al cielo. Había nubes negras, hinchadas, empujadas por un viento

Persistente que aullaba. El sonido de la tormenta que se aproximaba era fantasmagórico, amenazador…enloquecido.

El sacerdote concluyó la plegaria, se persignó otra vez y volvió aprestar atención al mayordomo.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste enseguida? ¿Por qué me dejaste seguir hablando? Tendrías que haberme interrumpido. Dios mío, ¿qué pasará ahora con los Maclaurin? Yacken sacudió la cabeza.

— Padre, no sé qué decirle con respecto a las propiedades del barón en los Highlands.

— Tendrías que haberme informado de inmediato — repitió el padre, aún impresionado por las sombrías novedades.

— Unos pocos minutos no cambian nada — replicó Yacken.

— Y quizás estaba tratando de retrasar mi cometido mientras conversaba con usted. Tengo el deber de informárselo a lady Kagome, y apreciaría mucho su ayuda, ¿sabe? Mi señora es muy joven, ignora lo que son las traiciones. Se le destrozará el corazón. MacKechnie asintió.

— Hace sólo dos días que conozco a tu señora, pero ya comprendí que tiene un carácter dulce y un corazón puro. Con todo, no sé si podré servir de gran ayuda: creo que la atemorizo.

— Les teme a casi todos los sacerdotes, padre: tiene buenos motivos.

— ¿Qué motivos?

— El obispo Houyo es su confesor. El padre MacKechnie frunció el entrecejo.

— No es necesario que añadas una palabra — murmuró, disgustado.

— La reputación de maldad de Houyo es bien conocida, incluso en los Highlands. No me extraña que la muchacha le tema. Lo que sí me asombra es que haya acudido en mi ayuda e insistido en que me permitieras entrar, Yacken. Ahora comprendo que se necesitaba valor para

Eso… ¡Pobre muchacha!— añadió, suspirando.

— No merece el dolor de perder a su bien amado esposo a tan tierna edad. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía qué estaba casada con el barón?

— Más de tres años. Cuando se casó, lady Kagome era poco más que una niña. Padre, por favor, venga conmigo a la capilla.

— Por supuesto.

Los dos hombres caminaron juntos. Cuando Yacken volvió a hablar lo hizo en tono vacilante.

— Sé que no hallaré las palabras apropiadas. No sé muy bien cómo decirlo.

— De manera directa – le aconsejó el clérigo.

— La joven lo agradecerá. No la obligues a adivinar dándole indicios. Quizá sería útil buscar a una mujer para consolar a la señora. Sin duda, lady Kagome necesitará la compasión de otra mujer, además de la nuestra.

— No se me ocurre a quién pedírselo — admitió Yacken.

— El día antes de partir, el barón Hakudoshi cambió otra vez a toda la servidumbre de la casa.

Mi señora apenas conoce los nombres de los sirvientes: hubo tantos… En los últimos tiempos, mi señora se mantiene aislada — añadió.

— Es muy bondadosa, padre, pero no se acerca a la servidumbre y sólo confía en sí misma. Para decirle la verdad, no tiene a nadie en quién apoyarse.

— ¿Cuánto hace que se marchó el barón Hakudoshi?

— Casi seis meses.

— ¿Y en todo este tiempo lady Kagome no trabó relación con nadie?

— No, padre. No confía en nadie, ni en el mayordomo — dijo Yacken, señalándose a sí mismo

— El barón nos había dicho que sólo estaría ausente una o dos semanas y, en consecuencia, estuvimos esperando su regreso todos los días.

— ¿Cómo murió?

— Perdió pie y cayó desde un acantilado. — El mayordomo sacudió la cabeza.

— Estoy seguro de que debe de haber otra explicación, pues el barón no era un hombre torpe. Quizás el rey le diga algo más a lady Kagome.

— Entonces, se trata de un extraño accidente — concluyó el sacerdote.

— Que se cumpla la voluntad de Dios. – se apresuró a añadir.

— Podría haber sido el trabajo del demonio — murmuró Yacken. MacKechnie se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto.

— Sin duda, lady Kagome volverá a casarse — dijo, enfatizando la afirmación con un gesto

— Recibirá una herencia cuantiosa, ¿no es así?

— La tercera parte de las tierras del esposo. Oí decir que son vastas— dijo Yacken.

— ¿Es posible que una de ellas sea la tierra de Maclaurin que el rey Juan le arrebató al rey escocés y entregó al barón Hakudoshi?

— Es posible — admitió Yacken. MacKechnie reservó esa información para un posible uso en el futuro.

— Me imagino que todos los barones solteros de Inglaterra querrán casarse con tu señora, con esos cabellos dorados y esos hermosos ojos azules. Es muy bella y, aunque sea pecado que yo lo diga, confieso que al verla me conmoví. Su apariencia podría subyugar a un hombre, aunque no tuviese las propiedades que ahora posee. Llegaron a los estrechos escalones que conducían a las puertas de la capilla en el mismo momento que el sacerdote concluía sus observaciones.

— En efecto, es muy bella — admitió el mayordomo

— He visto ahombres mayores quedarse con la boca abierta al verla. Por cierto, los barones la querrán — añadió

— pero no para casarse con ella.

— ¡Eso es absurdo!

— Es estéril

– dijo Yacken. El sacerdote abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¡Buen Dios! — murmuró. Bajó la cabeza, hizo la señal de la cruz y pronunció una plegaria por la desgracia de la joven dama. Lady Kagome también rezaba. De pie tras el altar, decía una oración pidiendo guía. Estaba decidida a hacer lo correcto. Tenía en las manos un rollo de pergamino y cuando terminó la plegaria a Dios, envolvió el rollo en una tela de lino que ya había extendido sobre la superficie de mármol. Pensó una vez más en destruir la evidencia que condenaba al rey, pero hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Algún día, alguien hallaría el rollo y aunque sólo un hombre conociera la verdad acerca del malvado rey que una vez había gobernado a Inglaterra, entonces quizá se podría lograr cierta medida de justicia. Kagome colocó el rollo entre dos placas de mármol, bajo la tapa del altar. Se cercioró de que quedara oculto a la vista y protegido de cualquier posible daño. Luego, elevó otra breve plegaria, hizo una genuflexión y caminó por la nave lateral. Abrió la puerta para salir. Dé inmediato, la conversación entre el padre MacKechnie y Yacken se interrumpió. Ver a lady Kagome seguía afectando al sacerdote, y lo aceptó sin el menor atisbo de culpa. MacKechnie no se creía atrapado en las garras de la lujuria porque admirara el brillo del cabello de la joven o contemplara más de lo necesario ese rostro encantador. Para él, Kagome era otra de las criaturas de Dios, por cierto un ejemplo magnífico de la habilidad del Señor para crear la perfección. Kagome era sajona de pies a cabeza, con esos pómulos altos y los cabellos y la tez claros. Era un poco más baja que otras mujeres pues tenía estatura mediana, pero parecía alta por su postura erguida."Sí — pensó el sacerdote

— me complace la apariencia de esta joven y estoy seguro de que también debe de complacer a Dios, pues en verdad posee un corazón tierno y bondadoso".MacKechnie era un hombre compasivo: sufría por el golpe cruel qué recibiría la dama. En aquel reino, una mujer estéril no tenía utilidad alguna. Le habían arrebatado el único propósito de su existencia. Con toda seguridad, la razón por la que nunca la vio sonreír era la conciencia de su propia inferioridad.

Y estaban a punto de propinarle otro duro golpe.

— Mi lady, ¿puedo hablar unas palabras con usted? — pregunto Yacken .El tono del mayordomo indicó a la joven que pasaba algo malo. En los ojos de Kagome apareció una expresión cautelosa, y apretó los puños a los costados. Asintió y se volvió con lentitud para entrar otra vez en la capilla. Los dos hombres la siguieron. Al llegar al centro de la nave lateral, entre las filas de asientos de madera, lady Kagome se volvió para enfrentarlos. El altar estaba detrás de ella. Sólo cuatro velas iluminaban la capilla. Las llamas titilaban dentro de los globos de cristal puestos a distancia de una mano entre sí sobre la superficie del altar de mármol. Lady Kagome irguió los hombros, juntó las manos y miró con firmeza al mayordomo. Podía advertirse que se preparaba para recibir malas noticias. Su voz fue un suave susurro despojado de toda emoción.

— ¿Acaso mi esposo regresó a casa?

— No, mi lady — respondió Yacken. Echó una mirada al sacerdote, recibió un gesto de ánimo y al fin dijo

— Acaban de llegar dos mensajeros desde Londres. Traen una espantosa noticia: su esposo ha muerto. Tras el anuncio, se produjo un minuto de silencio. Yacken comenzó a retorcerse las manos, esperando que asimilara la novedad. La señora no daba señales de ninguna reacción visible y comenzó a temer que no hubiese comprendido lo que acababa de decirle.

— Es verdad, mi lady. El barón Hakudoshi está muerto — repitió en un susurró ronco. No hubo reacción. El sacerdote y el criado intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y luego miraron otra vez a lady Kagome. De pronto, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas y el padre MacKechnie casi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio: había comprendido. Esperó que llegara la negativa, pues a lo largo de muchos años consolando a los deudos, comprobó que la mayoría de las personas trataban de engañarse negando la verdad. La negativa de Kagome fue veloz y violenta:

— ¡No! — gritó. Sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que la larga trénzale quedó sobre el hombro

— No escucharé esta mentira. No.

— Yacken dijo la verdad — insistió el padre MacKechnie en voz baja y serena. Kagome le dirigió un gesto negativo.

— Debe de ser un engaño. No es posible que esté muerto. Yacken, tienes que averiguar la verdad. ¿Quién te dijo esa mentira?

El sacerdote se adelantó y rodeó con el brazo a la acongojada mujer. La angustia que vibraba en la voz de la joven le dio ganas de llorar a él también. No aceptó el consuelo. Retrocedió y, con las manos apretadas entre sí, preguntó:

— ¿Es acaso una broma cruel?

— No, mi lady — respondió Yacken.

— Es el mismo rey Juan quien envió el mensaje. Hubo un testigo: el barón está muerto.

— Que Dios guarde su alma — salmodió el sacerdote. Lady Kagome rompió a llorar. Los dos hombres se acercaron pero la joven volvió a retroceder y les dio la espalda. Se arrodilló, cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre y se dobló como si hubiese recibido un golpe. Los sollozos de Kagome partían el corazón. Los dos hombres dejaron que diera curso a su desolación durante largo rato y cuando por fin Kagome pudo recuperarse un tanto y los sollozos comenzaron a disminuir, el clérigo le apoyó una mano en el hombro y murmuró palabras de consuelo. Kagome no le apartó la mano y MacKechnie vio cómo poco a poco recuperaba la dignidad. Hizo una honda inspiración para serenarse, se enjugó el rostro con el pañuelo de hilo que el sacerdote le entregó y permitió que la ayudara a levantarse. Sin alzar la cabeza, les habló:

—Me gustaría estar sola ahora. Debo…orar.

No esperó que se fueran sino que se volvió y caminó hasta el primer bancó de la capilla. Se arrodilló sobre el reclinatorio forrado de cuero y se persignó, indicando el comienzo de sus plegarias. El sacerdote salió primero y Yacken lo siguió. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando la señora lo llamó:

— ¡Júralo, Yacken! Jura sobre la tumba de tu padre que mi esposo está muerto.

— Lo juro, mayordomo esperó un par de minutos para ver si la señora quería otra cosa, y luego cerró la puerta. Kagome contempló el altar durante largo rato. Su mente era un torbellino de ideas y emociones. Estaba demasiado impresionada para pensar con claridad.

— Debo orar— murmuró.

— Mi esposo está muerto. Tengo que rezar. Cerró los ojos, unió las manos y por fin comenzó a rezar. Fue una letanía simple y directa, que le salía del corazón:

— Gracias, Dios. Gracias, Dios. Gracias, Dios.


	3. Chapter 2

AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO X FA COMENTEN QUE LES PARECE….

Capitulo 2

Las montañas de Escocia. 1207

Era evidente que el barón quería morir y el laird le daría el gusto. A través de una intrincada selva de rumores el laird MacBain oyó decir que el barón Koga Sanders estaba cubriendo el último tramo de las colinas del feudo Maclaurin. El inglés no era un extraño: de hecho, había luchado junto a MacBain durante la última batalla feroz contra los infieles ingleses que se apoderaron de las tierras de Maclaurin. Después de la batalla, MacBain se convirtió en laird, en jefe tanto de sus propios seguidores como de los del clan Maclaurin; en ese carácter, decidió permitir que Koga se quedara el tiempo suficiente para recobrarse de las heridas graves que recibió. MacBain consideró que había sido muy considerado, demasiado generoso y por buenas razones. Por más que el barón Koga lo exasperara, reconocía que durante la batalla le salvó la vida. El laird era un hombre orgulloso: le resultaba difícil, casi imposible agradecer con palabras y, en consecuencia, para demostrarle cuánto apreciaba que lo hubiese salvado de una espada inglesa apuntada a su espalda, MacBain no dejó que Koga se desangrara hasta morir. Koga entre ellos nadie con experiencia en el arte de curar y el mismo MacBain limpió y vendó las heridas del barón. La generosidad del laird no terminó allí, aunque sentía que había saldado la deuda con creces. Cuando Koga estuvo lo bastante fuerte para viajar, MacBain le devolvió su magnífico caballo y le dio uno de sus propios mantos escoceses de lana con los colores del clan MacBain: llevándolo puesto tendría paso libre en su regreso a Inglaterra. Ningún otro clan se atrevería tocar a un MacBain, de modo que en realidad la prenda constituía una protección mejor que una cota de malla. Sí, por cierto que había sido hospitalario y al parecer el barón estaba decidido a aprovecharse de su generosidad. ¡Maldición, tendría que matar a ese hombre! Sólo un pensamiento luminoso impedía que su ánimo se agriase por completó: esta vez, se quedaría con el caballo de Koga.

— MacBain, si una vez alimentas a un lobo, volverá cada vez que huela la comida. La mano derecha de MacBain, un guerrero de anchos hombros llamado Miroku, fue el que hizo el comentario en tono desdeñoso. Pero el brillo de sus ojos demostraba que la llegada del barón lo divertía.

— ¿Lo matarás? MacBain pensó unos momentos antes de responder.

— Quizá. — Imprimió a su voz un tono deliberadamente despreocupado. Miroku rió.

— El barón Koga debe de ser valiente para venir aquí.

— Valiente no — o corrigió MacBain — tonto.

— MacBain, en efecto, está subiendo la última colina y lleva puesto tu manto — anunció a gritos Akitoki, el mayor de los guerreros Maclaurin mientras entraba pavoneándose por la puerta.

— ¿Quieres que lo traiga adentro? — Preguntó Miroku.

— ¿Adentro? — resopló Akitoki

— Miroku, estamos más fuera que dentro. El techo se incendió, y sólo quedan en pie tres de las cuatro paredes. Yo diría que ya estamos fuera.

— El inglés hizo esto – le recordó Miroku a su laird

—. Koga…

— Él vino aquí para librar de infieles al feudo de los Maclaurin — le recordó MacBain a su soldado

— Koga no participó de la destrucción.

— Aun así, es inglés.

— No me he olvidado de ello.

Se apartó de la repisa de la chimenea donde estaba apoyado, murmuró un juramento cuando un trozo de madera cayó con estrépito sobre el suelo y salió afuera. Miroku y Akitoki lo siguieron y se situaron a ambos lados del líder, al pie de la escalera. MacBain sobrepasaba a sus soldados. Era un hombre gigantesco, de aspecto y temperamento feroz, cabello grisáceo y ojos dorados. Parecía hosco y hasta su postura era belicosa: las piernas separadas, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho macizo, el entrecejo sombrío. En cuanto su cabalgadura llegó a la cima de la colina, el barón Koga divisó al laird: MacBain parecía furioso. Koga recordó que eso era habitual en él, pero esta vez el semblante era tan hostil como para hacer vacilar al barón. "Debo de estar loco", murmuró para sí. Hizo una honda inspiración y soltó un agudo silbido a modo de saludo. Por las dudas, sonrió y alzó el puño en el aire. A MacBain no le impresionaron los modales del barón. Esperó hasta que Koga llegara al centro del patio desierto y alzó una mano indicándole que se detuviese.

— Barón, creí haber sido muy claro: te dije que no volvieras aquí.

— Sí, en efecto, me dijiste que no regresara — admitió Koga.

— Lo recuerdo.

— ¿También recuerdas que dije que si volvías a poner un pie en mis tierras te mataría? Koga asintió.

— Tengo buena memoria para los detalles, MacBain: recuerdo esa amenaza.

— Entonces, esto es un franco desafío.

— La conclusión corre por tu cuenta— respondió Koga con un encogimiento de hombros. MacBain quedó confundido ante la sonrisa de Koga: ¿acaso pensaría que estaban jugando? ¿Sería imbécil? Dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

— Koga, quítate mi manto.

— ¿Por qué?

— No quiero que se manche con tu sangre. La voz le temblaba de furia y Koga deseó que sólo fuese una baladronada. Se consideraba igual de fuerte y musculoso que el laird e igual de alto, pero no quería pelear con ese hombre. Si lo mataba, el plan del barón fracasaría, y si el laird lo mataba a él, jamás podría demostrar lo efectivo de ese plan hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. Además, MacBain era mucho más rápido en la batalla y tampoco peleaba limpio, cosa que impresionaba a Koga.

— Sí, el manto es tuyo— le gritó al bárbaro

— Y sin embargo, MacBain, ahora estas tierras pertenecen a mi hermana. El entrecejo de MacBain se profundizó: no le agradó oír la verdad. Dio un paso adelante y sacó la espada de la vaina que llevaba al costado.

— ¡Demonios! — murmuró Koga, pasando una pierna por encima del potro y desmontando

— ¡MacBain, contigo nada resulta fácil!, ¿verdad? No esperaba una respuesta y no la obtuvo. Se quitó el manto que llevaba plegado sobre un hombro como una bandera, lo arrojó sobre la montura del caballo y tomó su propia espada. Uno de los guerreros Maclaurin se apresuró a apartar el caballo. Koga no le prestó atención y tampoco a la gente que comenzó a agruparse en un círculo en torno del patio. Estaba por completo concentrado en el adversario.

— ¡El que destruyó este feudo y a la mitad del clan Maclaurin fue tu cuñado! — vociferó MacBain

— Y ya estoy harto de tu presencia. Los dos gigantes se midieron con la mirada. Koga sacudió la cabeza.

— Pongamos las cosas en su lugar, MacBain: el que envió al infiel Sesshomaru y a sus secuaces a apropiarse de este lugar fue el esposo de mi hermana, el barón Hakudoshi; pero cuando Hakudoshi murió y mi hermana quedó libre de su control, me envió aquí para que librara a estas tierras de los vasallos traidores. Mi hermana es dueña de este feudo, MacBain. Vuestro rey el León se olvidó de recuperarlo de manos de Onigumo cuando ese buen hombre fue rey de Inglaterra y necesitaba con urgencia fondos pará las cruzadas, pero Naraku nunca olvidó lo sucedido. Le otorgó estas

Tierras a Hakudoshi, su fiel siervo, y ahora que está muerto, las heredó Kagome. Te guste o no, estas tierras son de mi hermana. Los dos guerreros se pusieron furiosos al remover antiguas ofensas. Se lanzaron uno sobre otro como toros: el choque de las dos poderosas espadas hizo saltar chispas azules y el estrépito fue ensordecedor. El escoses difundió por las colinas, apagando las exclamaciones de aprobación de la multitud. Ninguno de los dos guerreros dijo una palabra al menos por veinte minutos, pues la pelea les consumía toda la energía y la concentración que poseían. En esta pelea, el agresor era MacBain y Koga se defendía, parando las estocadas mortales del adversario. Tanto los guerreros de MacBain como los soldados Maclaurin estaban entusiasmados con el espectáculo. Algunos murmuraban elogios por los rápidos movimientos del inglés pues, para ellos, Nicholas ya había demostrado una destreza incomparable por el solo hecho de mantenerse vivo tanto tiempo. De pronto, MacBain giró e hizo tropezar al barón con el pie. Koga cayó hacia atrás, rodó y se levantó con la velocidad de un gato, antes de que el laird pudiese aprovechar la ventaja.

— No eres demasiado hospitalario — jadeó Koga. MacBain sonrió. Podría haber concluido cuando Koga cayó hacia atrás pero reconoció para sí que en verdad no ponía el corazón en la pelea.

— Koga, mi curiosidad te salvó la vida — afirmó MacBain, con el aliento agitado. Tenía la frente cubierta de sudor y trazó con la espada un amplio arco hacia abajo. Koga salió al encuentro del vigoroso golpe con su propia espada.

— MacBain, te guste o no, estaremos emparentados. Al laird le llevó unos instantes comprender esta última afirmación.

— Barón, ¿cómo puede ser? — preguntó, sin interrumpir el ataque.

— Seremos cuñados. MacBain no trató de ocultar el asombro que le provocó la absurda y loca afirmación. Retrocedió un paso y bajó lentamente la espada.

— Koga, ¿te has vuelto loco por completo? El barón rió e hizo a un lado la espada.

— MacBain, parece que te hubieras tragado la espada. Tras este comentario, se arrojó de cabeza contra el pecho del laird y sintió como si hubiese chocado contra una pared de piedra. El golpe le dolió pero resultó efectivo. MacBain dejó escapar un gruñido sordo y los dos guerreros cayeron hacia atrás. MacBain soltó la espada. Koga cayó despatarrado sobre el laird. Estaba tan exhausto que no podía moverse y demasiado dolorido. MacBain lo apartó, se puso de rodillas y cuando iba a volver a asir la espada cambió de parecer y se volvió con lentitud hacia Koga.

— ¿Casarme con una inglesa? Pareció horrorizado. Además, estaba sin aliento. Esto último complació sobremanera a Koga: en cuanto él mismo recuperara el aliento, se jactaría de haber fatigado al laird. MacBain se levantó e hizo levantar a Koga. Le dio un empujón para que no creyera que había tenido un gesto amable; cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se dispuso a esperar una explicación.

— ¿Y con quién se supone que me casaré?

— Con mi hermana.

— Estás loco. Koga negó con la cabeza.

— Si no te casas con ella, el rey Naraku la dará al barón Houyo. Es un hijo de perra — agregó en tono alegre

— Y si así sucediera, que Dios te ayude, MacBain. Si Houyo se casa con mi hermana, los hombres que él envíe harán que por comparación los de Marshall parezcan corderos. El laird no se inmutó. Koga se frotó el costado de la cabeza para aliviar el escozor antes de continuar.

— Es probable que mates a cualquiera de los que envíe Houyo.

— Seguro que lo haré — afirmó MacBain.

— Y entonces, Houyo se desquitará enviando cada vez más hombres. ¿Puedes afrontar una guerra permanente contra Inglaterra?¿Cuántos Maclaurin más morirían antes de que esto terminase? Mira alrededor, MacBain: Marshall y sus hombres destruyeron casi todas las edificaciones. Los Maclaurin recurrieron a ti y te hicieron su laird, dependen de ti. Si te casas con Kagome, la tierra será tu propiedad legal y el rey Naraku te dejará en paz.

— ¿El rey aprueba esta unión?

— Así es — respondió Koga, con énfasis.

— ¿Por qué? Koga se encogió de hombros.

— No lo sé. Todo lo que sé es que quiere que Kagome salga de Inglaterra: lo dijo en repetidas ocasiones. Está impaciente por que se realice este matrimonio y aceptó darle las tierras de Maclaurin el día de la boda. Yo recibiré el título de propiedad de mi hermana en Inglaterra.

— ¿Por qué?

— volvió a preguntar MacBain. Koga suspiró.

— Creo que mi hermana sabe por qué Naraku desea que salga del país: el rey dice que este lugar es el fin del mundo. Pero Kagome no me contó el motivo.

— De modo que tú también te beneficiarías con el matrimonio.

— Yo no deseo las tierras de Inglaterra — respondió el barón

— Sólo representarían más impuestos cada año, y ya tengo bastante con reconstruir mis propiedades.

—Entonces, ¿por qué solicitas que tu hermana…?

Koga no lo dejó terminar:

— Naraku comprende la codicia – lo interrumpió

— Si el rey creyera que yo sólo trataba de proteger a mi hermana del barón Houyo, rechazaría mi sugerencia de casarla contigo. Por supuesto que exigió una cuantiosa compensación, pero yo ya la pagué.

— Barón, te contradices. Si el rey Naraku no quiere que Kagome esté en Inglaterra, ¿por qué querría casarla con el barón Houyo?

— Porque Houyo le es muy fiel: es su perro faldero. El tendría a mi hermana bajo control. — Koga sacudió la cabeza y murmuró

— Mi hermana está enterada de cierta información secreta, y Naraku no desea que sus antiguos pecados lo amenacen. Es cierto que Kagome no podría testificar ante una corte contra ningún hombre, ni siquiera contra el rey porque es mujer y, por lo tanto, ningún juez la escucharía. Pero hay barones dispuestos a rebelarse contra el rey y sería probable que Kagome encendiera la mecha de la rebelión si dijera lo que sabe. Es un enigma, MacBain, pero cuanto más lo pienso, más me convenzo de que el rey en verdad teme esa información que Kagome posee.

— Si lo que supones es cierto, me extraña que el rey no la haya hecho asesinar. Vuestro rey es muy capaz de semejante vileza. Koga comprendió que nunca lograría la cooperación de MacBain si no era por completo sincero con él. Volvió a asentir.

Es capaz de matar. Yo estaba con Kagome cuando recibió la orden de ir a Londres y vi la reacción de mi hermana. Creo que pensó que se dirigía a su propia ejecución.

— No obstante, aún vive.

— El rey la tiene bajo vigilancia. Tiene habitaciones privadas y no se le permite recibir visitas. Vive en constante temor. Quiero sacarla de Inglaterra y mi solución es casarla contigo. Al laird le satisfizo la sinceridad del barón. Le indicó con un gesto que se acercara y caminaron juntos hacia las ruinas que ahora llamaba su hogar. MacBain señaló en tono bajo:

— De modo que este astuto plan es tuyo.

— Sí — respondió Koga

— Y se me ocurrió justo a tiempo. Naraku estaba decidido a casarla con Houyo hace seis meses, pero mi hermanase atrevió a resistirse.

— ¿Cómo? Koga rió:

— Exigió que primero se hiciera una anulación. La sorpresa de MacBain fue evidente.

— ¿Por qué pidió una anulación? El esposo está muerto.

— Fue una táctica de dilación muy astuta — le explicó Koga

— Si bien hubo un testigo de la muerte del marido, el cuerpo nunca se encontró. Mi hermana le dijo al rey que no se casaría con nadie mientras hubiese una mínima esperanza de que Hakudoshi estuviese vivo. No murió en Inglaterra, ¿sabes? Cuando sucedió el accidente, estaba en una ciudad construida sobre el agua, actuando como enviado de Naraku. Claro que no podía rechazar una petición del rey pero, como Naraku tiene dificultades con la Iglesia en estos tiempos, decidió seguir las vías correctas. Kagome acaba de recibir los documentos de anulación.

— ¿Quién fue testigo de la muerte del esposo?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Sólo por curiosidad

— respondió MacBain

— ¿Lo sabes?

— Sí— respondió Koga

— El testigo fue se reservó esa información.

— ¿Por qué me prefieres a mí antes que al barón inglés?

— Porque Houyo es un monstruo, y no puedo soportar la idea de que mi hermana esté en sus garras. Tú eras el menor de dos males. Yo sé

que la tratarás bien… si ella te acepta.

— ¿Qué clase de tontería es ésa? La decisión no está en manos de tu hermana.

— Me temo que sí – repuso Koga

— Primero, Kagome tiene que conocerte, y luego decidirá. Era lo mejor que yo podía hacer. En realidad, si Kagome pudiese continuar entregando al rey las monedas que exige para dejarla permanecer soltera, lo haría. Al menos, es lo que ella cree, pero yo sé que no es así. De cualquier modo, el rey la obligaría a casarse.

— Vuestro rey es un hombre ambicioso — dijo MacBain

— ¿O acaso éste es un castigo destinado a forzar la aceptación de tu hermana?

— ¿El impuesto? — preguntó Koga. MacBain asintió.

— No — dijo Koga

— Naraku puede obligar a volver a casarse a las viudas de sus terratenientes. Si deciden permanecer libres o elegir ellas mismas a sus esposos, tienen que pagar una suma adecuada todos los años.

— Dijiste que ya habías pagado el impuesto. ¿Eso significa que piensas que Kagome me aceptará? Koga asintió.

— Mi hermana no sabe que pagué, y te rogaría que cuando la veas no se lo puso las manos a la espalda y entró. Koga lo siguió.

— Tengo que pensar en tu proposición — anunció el laird

— La idea de casarme con una inglesa me resulta difícil de digerir y, sumado al hecho de que es tu hermana, me parece casi inimaginable. Koga comprendió que era una ofensa pero no le importó. MacBain había dado muestras de su carácter durante la batalla contra Sesshomaru y sus secuaces. Tal vez el laird fuese un hombre de modales bruscos, pero era valiente y honorable.

— Antes de decidirte, hay otra cosa que tienes que tomar en cuenta — dijo Koga.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Kagome es estéril. MacBain asintió, indicando que había oído, pero no hizo ningún comentario durante unos momentos. Luego se encogió de hombros.

— Yo ya tengo un hijo.

— ¿Te refieres a Shippo?

— Sí.

— Oí decir que había al menos tres hombres que podrían ser el padre.

— Es cierto — replicó MacBain

— La madre era una acompañante de campamento y no pudo decir quién era el padre de Shippo. Murió al dar a luz al niño y yo lo reconocí como propio.

— ¿Algún otro de los hombres lo reclamó?

— No.

— Kagome no puede darte hijos. ¿En el futuro tendrá importancia que Shippo sea ilegítimo?

— No importará — afirmó MacBain en tono inflexible

— Yo también soy ilegítimo. Koga rió.

— ¿Eso es lo que quisiste decir cuando yo, en el calor de la batalla contra Sesshomaru, te llamé bastardo y me respondiste que aunque fuese un insulto, era verdad?

-Macbain asintió.

— Koga, he matado a otros hombres por llamarme así: puedes considerarte afortunado.

— Tú serás el afortunado si Kagome decide casarse contigo. MacBain movió la cabeza.

— Yo quiero lo que por derecho me pertenece. Si apoderarme de las tierras significa casarme con esa arpía, lo haré.

— ¿Por qué crees que es una arpía? — preguntó Koga, confundido por la conclusión de MacBain.

— Me diste varios indicios del carácter de tu hermana— respondió MacBain

— Es obvio que es una mujer obstinada, pues se negó a confiaren su hermano cuando le preguntó qué información tenía en contra del rey. Necesita a un hombre que la controle: Koga, no te sorprendas pues esas fueron tus propias palabras. Y, por último, es estéril. ¡Qué atractiva!, ¿no?

— Sí, es atractiva. MacBain se burló:

— No me regocija mi futuro como marido pero tienes razón: la trataré con gentileza. Supongo que encontraremos el modo de no molestarnos el uno al otro. El laird sirvió vino en dos copas de plata y le dio una a Koga. Ambos alzaron las copas en un brindis y vaciaron el contenido. Koga comprendía las costumbres de los Highland y se apresuró a eructar. MacBain hizo un gesto de aprobación.

— Me imagino que esto significa que volverás aquí cada vez que lo desees .Koga rió: MacBain parecía disgustado con esa perspectiva.

— Necesitaré llevarme varios mantos — dijo luego

— No querrás que le suceda nada a tu prometida, ¿verdad?

— Te daré bastantes, Nicholas — replicó MacBain

— Quiero que cuentes con una protección de treinta hombres a caballo, por lo menos. Los despedirás al llegar a Rush Creek. Sólo a ti y a tu hermana se les permitirá entrar en esta tierra. ¿Está claro?

— Laird, estaba bromeando respecto de los mantos. Puedo proteger a mi hermana.

— Harás lo que te ordené

— dijo MacBain. Koga se rindió. Entonces, el laird cambió de tema.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo casada Kagome?

— Algo más de tres años. Mi hermana hubiese preferido permanecer soltera

— dijo Koga

— Pero al rey Naraku no le importan las preferencias de Kagome. En Londres la tiene bajo llave. Sólo me permitieron una breve visita y Naraku estuvo presente todo el tiempo. Como te dije antes, MacBain, Kagome representa un hilo suelto para el rey y quiere librarse de ella. MacBain frunció el entrecejo. De pronto, Koga sonrió.

— ¿Qué sientes al ser la respuesta a las plegarias del rey Naraku?Al laird no le divirtió la pregunta.

— Conseguí las tierras — comentó

— Eso es lo único importante. El gigantesco galgo ruso de MacBain hizo su aparición atrapando la atención de Nicholas. Era una bestia de aspecto feroz, de pelaje leonado y ojos oscuros. Koga calculó que debía de pesar tanto como él mismo. El perro lo vio cuando daba la vuelta a la esquina y bajaba las escaleras y soltó un gruñido bajo y amenazador que hizo erizar los cabellos del barón. MacBain dio una brusca orden en celta y la monstruosa mascota acudió de inmediato junto al amo.

— MacBain, una advertencia. Esconde a este monstruo cuando yo traiga aquí a Kagome. De lo contrario, al primer vistazo a ti y al animal, dará media vuelta y regresará a Inglaterra. MacBain rió.

— Koga, recuerda lo que digo: no me rechazará. Kagome a me aceptará.


	4. Chapter 3

AQUÍ LES DEJO LA CONTINUACION Y GRACIAS A **Claudia Gazziero**X HABER COMENTADO

Capítulo 3

—No lo quiero, Koga. Debes de estar loco si imaginas que puedo pensar siquiera en convertirme en su esposa.

— Kagome, las apariencias engañan — replicó el hermano

— Espera hasta que estemos más cerca y sin duda percibirás la bondad de sus ojos. MacBain te tratará bien. Kagome negó con la cabeza. Las manos le temblaban tanto que casi dejó caer las riendas del caballo. Las sujetó con fuerza y trató de no lanzar una exclamación al ver al enorme guerrero... y al animal de aspecto monstruoso que estaba tendido junto al hombre. Se acercaban al recinto del desolado castillo. El laird estaba de pie en las escaleras de entrada a la ruinosa propiedad y no parecía muy complacido de verla. Kagome, por su parte, estaba aterrada. Hizo una honda inspiración tratando de serenarse y murmuró:

— Koga, ¿de qué color tiene los ojos? El hermano no supo responderle.

— ¿Viste la bondad en sus ojos pero no te fijaste en el color? Lo había atrapado: ambos lo sabían.

— Los hombres no nos fijamos en esas naderías — se defendió el barón.

— Me dijiste que era un hombre gentil de voz suave y sonrisa pronta. En este momento no sonríe, ¿verdad, Koga?

— Vamos, Kagome.

— Me mentiste.

— No te mentí

— replicó el barón

— MacBain salvó mi vida en dos ocasiones durante la batalla contra Marshall y sus hombres, y hasta se niega a reconocerlo. Es un hombre orgulloso pero honorable. Tienes que confiar en mí. Yo no te propondría que te casaras con él si no creyese que es una buena unión. Kagome no respondió pues la invadió el pánico. Siguió pasando la mirada del enorme guerrero al feroz animal .Koga creyó que estaba a punto de desmayarse y rebuscó en lamente alguna frase para calmarla.

— Kagome, MacBain es el de la izquierda. La broma no divirtió a la joven.

— Es un hombre muy grande, ¿no?

El hermano le palmeó la mano.

— No es más grande que yo — replicó. Kagome le apartó la mano: no quería que la consolara. Tampoco quería que la sintiera temblar de miedo y cobardía.

— Muchas mujeres desearían tener un esposo fuerte, capaz de defenderlas. El tamaño de MacBain debería ser una tranquilidad para ti y un punto a su favor. Kagome movió la cabeza.

— Es un punto en contra de él — afirmó. Siguió mirando fijamente al laird, que parecía crecer ante sus propios ojos. Cuanto más se acercaba, más grande le parecía.

— Es apuesto. El comentario sonó como una acusación.

— Si tú lo crees así...— dijo Koga, decidido a no contradecirla.

— Ése es otro punto en contra. No quiero casarme con un hombre apuesto.

— Eso no tiene sentido.

— No tengo necesidad de hablar con sentido pues ya lo decidí: no lo aceptaré. Nicholas, llévame a casa, ya. Koga tiró de las riendas para detener al caballo de Kagome y luego la obligó a mirarlo. El temor que vio en los ojos de la hermana le encogió el corazón. Sólo él sabía el purgatorio que sufrió Kagome mientras estuvo casada con Hakudoshi y, aunque ella no se lo dijera, sabía cuáles eran sus temores. Le dijo en voz baja y ferviente:

— Escúchame, Kagome: MacBain nunca te lastimará. Kagome no supo si creerle o no.

— Jamás le permitiría que lo hiciera. La vehemencia de la respuesta hizo sonreír al barón: Hakudoshi no había logrado abatir el espíritu de Kagome y Koga lo consideró como una bendición.

— Piensa en todos los motivos que tienes para casarte con él — dijo

— Estarás a salvo del rey Naraku y de sus seguidores, y ya no te perseguirán. Aquí estarás segura.

— Eso es importante.

— MacBain odia a Inglaterra y a nuestro rey. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior.

— Ese es otro punto importante en favor de MacBain — admitió.

— Aunque ahora este lugar parezca horrible, algún día será un paraíso, y tú ayudarás a reconstruirlo. Eres necesaria aquí.

— Sí, podría ayudar a reconstruirlo— dijo la joven

— Y ansió un clima templado. A decir verdad, sólo acepté venir porque me convenciste de que estas tierras están mucho más cerca del sol. No sé por qué no lo comprendí antes. Confieso que es una gran tentación no tener que usar una capa abrigada más de un mes al año. Dijiste que era extraño que el tiempo estuviese tan fresco en esta época. ¡Buen Dios! Koga había olvidado esa pequeña mentira. Kagome odiaba el frío, no conocía nada de los Highland y decidió engañarla con el propósito de sacarla de Inglaterra para ponerla a salvo, pero en ese momento se sintió muy culpable. También había corrompido a un hombre del clero, pues le pidió al padre MacKechnie que lo secundara en el engaño. El clérigo tenía sus propios motivos para querer que Kagome se casara con el laird MacBain, y guardaba silencio cada vez que Kagome mencionaba lo agradable de ese clima tibio y soleado. Con todo, cada vez que surgía el tema, miraba con severidad a Koga. Koga soltó un suspiro. Imaginó que cuando Kagome estuviese hundida en la nieve hasta las rodillas comprendería que le había mentido y esperaba que para entonces la opinión de la hermana acerca de MacBain hubiese mejorado.

— Koga, ¿me dejará tranquila?

— Sí.

— No le contaste nada acerca de mi matrimonio con Hakudoshi, ¿verdad?

— No, claro que no. Te di mi palabra. Kagome asintió.

— ¿Y estás seguro de que sabe que no podré darle hijos? Habían tocado ese tema cuando menos una docena de veces durante el trayecto hasta las colinas. Koga no sabía qué más podía hacer para tranquilizarla.

— Él lo sabe, Kagome.

— ¿Y por qué no le importa?

— Quería las tierras. Ahora es laird y su principal preocupación es el clan. El matrimonio contigo sólo constituye para él un modo simple de lograr su propósito. Era una respuesta fría pero sincera y Kagome la aceptó.

— Lo conoceré— dijo al fin

— Pero no te prometo que me casaré con él, de modo que deja de sonreír, Koga. MacBain estaba impacientándose y comenzó a bajar los escalones en el mismo momento en que Kagome hacía avanzar a su caballo. Todavía no la había visto bien pues estaba cubierta por completo por una capa negra con caperuza. Sin embargo, lo sorprendió la pequeñez de la muchacha: dada la estatura de Koga, esperaba una mujer mucho más grande .La apariencia de la joven no le importaba demasiado: el matrimonio no era otra cosa que un arreglo práctico. Sin embargo, imaginó que por ser hermana de Koga tendría el mismo color de tez y de cabello. Estaba equivocado. Koga se apeó primero, entregó las riendas a uno de los soldados y se acercó a Kagome para ayudarla a desmontar. Era una joven menuda: la cabeza apenas llegaba al hombro del hermano. Koga, con las manos sobre los brazos de la hermana, le sonreía. Era evidente que la quería mucho, aunque para el gusto de MacBain ese cariño fraternal era un poco exagerado. Mientras Kagome se desataba el cordón de la capa, los soldados comenzaron a alinearse detrás del jefe. Los hombres de Maclaurin se agruparon detrás de su propio laird mientras que los guerreros de MacBain se colocaban a la derecha del jefe. En pocos segundos, los seis escalones quedaron colmados de curiosos: todos querían ver a la novia del laird. Un instante después de que Kagome se quitara la capa y se la entregase al hermano, MacBain oyó los gruñidos de aprobación. El mismo no estaba seguro de no haber lanzado una exclamación: la imagen de la joven le quitó el aliento. Koga no había dicho una palabra acerca del aspecto de Kagome, y MacBain no tuvo interés en preguntar. En ese momento miró al barón y vio que sus ojos tenían una expresión risueña. "Sabe que estoy impresionado", pensó. MacBain ocultó su sorpresa y concentró la atención en la hermosa mujer que se acercaba a él. ¡Por Dios, era una hermosa muchacha! Los rizos azabaches que le llegaban hasta la cintura se balanceaban a cada paso. Al parecer, no tenía defectos. Tenía un puñado de pecas sobre la nariz y eso le gustó. Los ojos eran de un café intenso parecido al chocolate, el cutis puro y la boca... ¡Dios querido, esa boca podría suscitar pensamientos lascivos a un santo! Eso también le gustó. Algunos de los soldados Maclaurin no controlaban tan bien sus reacciones como MacBain. Los dos hombres que estaban detrás de su laird lanzaron prolongados silbidos de aprobación. Pero MacBain no admitió esa grosería. Se volvió a medias, tomó a ambos hombres del cuello y los mandó volando como si fueran los troncos del juego escocés, hacia los costados de la escalera. Los demás soldados se apartaron del camino. Kagome se detuvo, miró a los soldados tirados sobre el suelo y luego, al líder. El laird no parecía haberse movido siquiera.

— ¿Ese es un hombre gentil? — le murmuró a Koga.

— Eso fue una mentira, ¿no es así?

— Kagome, dale una oportunidad. Se lo debes a él, y también a mí.

Kagome miró con severidad al hermano y luego se volvió hacia el laird .MacBain se adelantó. El galgo caminó junto a él y luego se apoyó otra vez contra el amo. Kagome rogó tener valor para seguir caminando. Cuando estuvo a menos de un metro del guerrero se detuvo y ejecutó una perfecta reverencia. Le temblaban de tal manera las rodillas que se consideró afortunada de no caerse de boca. Mientras tenía la cabeza inclinada, oyó un resoplido y varios gruñidos sordos y no supo si significaban aprobación o rechazo. El laird llevaba puesta la capa. Tenía piernas muy musculosas y la muchacha trató de no mirarlas fijamente.

— Buenos días, laird MacBain. Le tembló la voz: le tenía miedo. A MacBain no lo sorprendió. Su aspecto había hecho correr a más de una joven a refugiarse junto a su padre. Nunca pensó en cambiar esas reacciones porque no le importaba. Pero en ese momento sí le importó. Si no hacía algo para calmar el temor de la muchacha, jamás lograría casarse con ella: Kagome seguía lanzándoles miradas inquietas a él y al perro y MacBain imaginó que también le temía al galgo. Koga no ayudaba mucho: se limitaba a quedarse ahí, sonriendo como un tonto. MacBain le pidió auxilio con la mirada y comprendió que no debió hacerlo al ver que Kagome se apresuraba a adelantar un paso.

— ¿Habla en gales? La pregunta de MacBain se dirigió a Koga pero la respondió la misma Kagome:

— Estuve estudiando su idioma. No respondió en celta. Tenía las manos unidas delante de sí y los nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con que las apretaba. A MacBain se le ocurrió que una conversación trivial la tranquilizaría.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estudió nuestro idioma? La mente de Kagome quedó en blanco. Claro que era por culpa del guerrero: la mirada de MacBain era tan intensa y fija que la joven no pudo elaborar un solo pensamiento. ¡Dios querido, ni siquiera recordaba de qué estaban hablando! Con suma paciencia, MacBain volvió a preguntar.

— Casi cuatro semanas — barbotó Kagome. El hombre no se rió. Uno de los soldados lanzó un resoplido de burla, pero el laird lo detuvo con una mirada severa. Koga miraba ceñudo a la hermana y se preguntó por qué no le había dicho la verdad al laird: hacía casi cuatro meses que el padre MacKechnie estaba enseñándole el idioma celta. Pero al ver la expresión de pánico en los ojos de la hermana, comprendió: estaba demasiado nerviosa para pensar con claridad. MacBain no quiso proseguir delante de testigos esa importante conversación.

— Koga, espera aquí. Tu hermana y yo iremos a conversara dentro. Luego, MacBain se acercó a tomar a Kagome del brazo y el perro se le acercó. De manera instintiva, Kagome retrocedió pero al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y de lo cobarde que debía considerarla el laird, se adelantó otra vez. La enorme bestia le gruñó y MacBain le dio una orden cortante. Al instante, el galgo interrumpió ese gruñido ronco y amenazador. Kagome parecía otra vez a punto de desvanecerse. Koga supo que necesitaba tiempo para cobrar valor. Se adelantó:

— ¿Por qué no permitiste que mis hombres y el padre MacKechnie pasaran de Rush Creek?— preguntó.

— Creo que tu hermana y yo nos pondremos de acuerdo antes de que el cura tenga permiso para llegar aquí. Koga, no permitiré que tus hombres entren aquí. ¿Has olvidado mis condiciones? La última vez que estuviste aquí nos pusimos de acuerdo acerca de los detalles. Koga asintió con un gesto y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que preguntar.

— Al padre MacKechnie lo afligió mucho su orden de esperar abajo — dijo Kagome .A MacBain no pareció preocuparle demasiado la idea de mantener alejado a un hombre de Dios: se encogió de hombros. Kagome abrió los ojos de sorpresa. Durante los tres años de matrimonio con Hakudoshi aprendió temer a los sacerdotes. Los que había conocido eran hombres poderosos y carentes de piedad. Pero MacKechnie no era como ellos. Era un individuo de buen corazón que había arriesgado la vida al ir a Inglaterra a suplicar por los Maclaurin. Kagome no toleraba que se lo ofendiera:

— El padre MacKechnie está cansado por el largo viaje, milord, y sin duda necesita comer y beber. Le ruego que le demuestre su hospitalidad. MacBain asintió y se volvió hacia Miroku:

— Ocúpate — le ordenó. Pensó que haber accedido a la petición de Koga disminuiría el temor de la joven. Después de todo, había demostrado ser un hombre complaciente pero aun así, Kagome parecía a punto de saltar. ¡Caramba, qué muchacha tan tímida! Continuaba lanzando miradas asustadas al perro y cada vez que lo hacía el galgo le gruñía. MacBain pensó en sujetarla, ponérsela sobre el hombro y llevarla adentro, pero cambió de idea. Y aunque la idea le causó gracia, no rió. Haciendo gala de paciencia, le ofreció la mano y se limitó a esperar a ver qué haría. Por la expresión del laird Kagome comprendió que el hombre sabía que le tenía miedo y que su timidez lo divertía. Hizo una honda inspiración y apoyó la mano sobre la del guerrero. Todo en él era grande. La mano era el doble de grande que la de Kagome y sin duda la sentiría temblar. Con todo, era un laird y jamás habría llegado a esa posición sin adquirir ciertos modales caballerescos y, en consecuencia, no le haría notar a Kagome lo lamentable de su condición.

— ¿Por qué tiemblas? La joven trató de retirar la mano pero Inuyasha se lo impidió. Ahora que la tenía no la dejaría ir. Antes de que Kagome tuviese ocasión de ofrecer una explicación razonable a la pregunta, el hombre se volvió y la llevó escaleras arriba, al interior del castillo.

— Es este clima tan poco habitual — tartamudeó la joven.

— ¿El qué? — Inuyasha parecía confundido.

— No importa, laird.

— Explícame lo que quisiste decir — le exigió. Kagome suspiró.

— Koga me explicó que aquí el clima es templado todo el año...Pensé que le había dicho... — Comenzó a esbozar una mentira pero luego desistió. Tal vez el laird no comprendiera lo divertida que a Kagome le había parecido la absurda invención del hermano acerca del clima de los Highland.

— ¿Que te dijo qué? — preguntó MacBain, preguntándose el porqué del repentino sonrojo de la muchacha.

— Me dijo que no era habitual que en esta región soplara un viento tan frío

— dijo. MacBain estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas pero se contuvo a tiempo: el clima era sorprendentemente cálido para esa época del año. No sonrió, siquiera. La muchacha demostraba ser sensible y comprendió que no lograría inclinarla a su favor si se burlaba de la ingenuidad de Kagome.

— ¿Y tú crees en todo lo que te dice tu hermano? — preguntó.

— Desde luego

— respondió la joven, para que supiera que era decididamente leal al hermano.

— Comprendo.

— Es el frío lo que me hace temblar— dijo Kagome, a falta de una mentira más adecuada.

— No, no lo es.

— ¿No?

— Me tienes miedo. Espero que volviese a mentirle, pero Kagome lo sorprendió con la verdad:

— Sí — afirmó

— Le tengo temor. Y también a su perro.

— Tu respuesta me satisface. Por fin, Gabriel la soltó. El comentario del hombre sorprendió tanto a Kagome que se olvidó de soltarle la mano.

— ¿Le satisface saber que le temo? MacBain sonrió.

— Kagome, yo ya sabía que me tenías miedo. Lo que me complace es que lo hayas admitido: podrías haber mentido.

— Usted se daría cuenta de que mentía.

— Sí. La respuesta sonó en extremo arrogante, pero a Kagome no le molestó: esperaba que un hombre tan grande y de aspecto tan feroz como este guerrero fuese arrogante. En ese momento advirtió que seguía tomada de la mano del hombre y lo soltó. Luego giró para mirar en torno de la entrada. A la derecha había una amplia escalera con un barandal de madera tallada. Un pasillo conducía detrás de la escalera y a la izquierda dé la entrada estaba el inmenso salón. Estaba por completo en ruinas. Kagome se detuvo en el umbral y contempló el destrozo. Las paredes estaban ennegrecidas por el fuego y lo poco que quedaba del techo colgaba en largas bandas, apoyado sobre los costados también ennegrecidos. Todavía se percibía el olor del humo en el ambiente. Kagome bajó los escalones y atravesó el salón. La abatió de tal manera el aspecto desolado de la habitación que sintió ganas de llorar. MacBain observó el cambio que se operaba en la expresión de la joven mientras observaba la habitación.

— Esto lo hicieron los hombres de mi marido, ¿no es cierto?

— Sí. Kagome se volvió para mirarlo. La tristeza de su expresión casi alegró a Inuyasha: esa mujer tenía conciencia.

— Aquí se cometió una injusticia tremenda.

— Es cierto — admitió el laird

— Pero tú no eres responsable.

— Pude intentar persuadir a mi esposo...

— No creo que te hubiese escuchado — afirmó Gabriel

— Dime una cosa, Kagome. ¿Sabía tu esposo que su vasallo estaba causando semejante devastación o lo ignoraba?

— Sabía de qué cosas era capaz Marshall— respondió la joven. MacBain asintió. Se tomó las manos a la espalda y siguió contemplando a Kagome.

— Intentaste reparar la injusticia — señaló

— Después del ataque de Sesshomaru, enviaste aquí a tu hermano.

— Ese vasallo de mi esposo se transformó en un semidiós. No quiso darse por enterado de que Hakudoshi había muerto y de que aquí ya no era necesario.

— Nunca lo fue — dijo MacBain, con un matiz áspero en la voz. Kagome hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

— Así es: nunca fue necesario. Inuyasha dejó escapar un suspiro.

— Sesshomaru encontró el poder y hay pocos hombres que puedan resistirse a ello.

— ¿Podría usted? La pregunta sorprendió a MacBain. Iba a responder que sí, que por supuesto podría, pero la posición de laird era nueva para él y para ser sincero, no sabía si podría dejarla de lado.

— Todavía no pasé por esa prueba— admitió

— Por el bien los clanes pero poder hacer todo lo que se me exige, pero no lo aseguraría hasta no encontrarme ante semejante desafío. La sinceridad del hombre impresionó a Kagome y la hizo sonreír.

— Koga estaba enfadado con usted porque Sesshomaru se le escapó y usted no permitió que mi hermano lo persiguiera. Me contó que los dos discutieron, que usted lo desmayó de un golpe y que, cuando abrió los ojos, Sesshomaru estaba tendido a sus pies. MacBain sonrió. No cabía duda de que Koga había suavizado la historia.

— Kagome, te casarás conmigo. Lo dijo con énfasis y sin sonreír. Kagome reunió coraje para enfrentar la cólera del guerrero y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

— Explícame los motivos de tu vacilación— le exigió.

Kagome volvió a negar con la cabeza. MacBain no estaba habituado a que lo contradijesen pero trató de ocultar la impaciencia. Sabía que no tenía mucha habilidad para conversar con mujeres. Por cierto, ignoraba cómo cortejar a una mujer y comprendía que estaba embrollando la situación. ¡En nombre de Dios! En primer lugar, ¿por qué Kagome tenía la posibilidad de decidir? Koga tendría que haberse limitado a decirle que se casaría, y eso sería todo. Esta discusión resultaba innecesaria. ¡Maldición, ya podría estar desarrollándose la ceremonia nupcial y ambos estarían intercambiando los votos conyugales!

— No me agradan las mujeres tímidas. Kagome irguió los hombros.

— No soy tímida— afirmó

— Aprendí a ser cautelosa, milord, pero jamás fui tímida.

— Entiendo— dijo Inuyasha, pero no le creyó.

— No me gustan los hombres grandes, aunque sean apuestos.

— ¿Me consideras apuesto? ¿Cómo se las ingenió para transformar las palabras de la joven en un cumplido? También MacBain pareció asombrado, como si nunca hubiera tenido conciencia de su propio atractivo.

— Usted me interpreta mal, señor — dijo Kagome.

— Su gallardía es un punto en su contra.

— No hizo caso de la expresión escéptica del hombre y repitió:

— Y siento especial aversión hacia los hombres grandes. Supo que lo que decía era ridículo pero no le importó. No retrocedería. Lo miró a los ojos, cruzó los brazos sobre la cintura y frunció el entrecejo. Comenzaba a acalambrársele el cuello de mirarlo a la cara.

— Milord, ¿qué piensa de mi opinión? La postura y la mirada de Kagome eran todo un desafío: haciendo gala de coraje, Kagome lo enfrentaba. De pronto, MacBain sintió ganas de reír. En cambio, suspiró.

— Son opiniones tontas — le dijo, en el tono más seco posible.

— Quizás — admitió la joven

— Pero eso es lo que pienso. MacBain decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en esta discusión. Ya era hora de que esa muchacha comprendiera lo que sucedería.

— De hecho, no te irás de aquí. Te quedarás conmigo, Kagome .Mañana nos casaremos. Y de paso, eso no es una opinión: es un hecho.

— ¿Se casará conmigo contra mi voluntad?

— Así lo haré.

¡Demonios, otra vez parecía aterrada! Esa reacción no le agradó y trató de razonar con ella para lograr su cooperación. A fin de cuentas, no era un ogro, podía ser razonable.

— ¿Acaso en estos momentos cambiaste de idea y quieres regresar Inglaterra? Koga me dijo que querías dejar Inglaterra.

— No, no cambié de idea, pero...

— ¿Puedes costear el impuesto que exige el rey por permanecer soltera?

— No.

— ¿Se trata del barón Houyo? Koga me dijo que ese inglés quería casarse contigo.

— No le dio tiempo de responder

— No importa. Note dejaré partir: ningún otro hombre te tendrá.

— No quiero al barón Houyo.

— Por tu tono de disgusto, deduzco que ese barón también es un gigante apuesto.

— Milord, ese hombre sería apuesto sólo si a una le parecieran atractivos los cerdos, y además es un individuo pequeño tanto de estatura como de mentalidad. Me resulta por completo inaceptable.

— Comprendo— dijo MacBain remarcando las palabras

— De modo que te desagradan tanto los hombres grandes como los pequeños. ¿Acerté?

— Está burlándose de mí.

— No, me burlo de tus estúpidas afirmaciones. Koga es tan grande como yo— le recordó.

— Sí, pero mi hermano jamás me lastimaría. La verdad había salido a la luz: Kagome soltó las palabras sin poder contenerse y MacBain alzó una ceja al oír la significativa afirmación. Kagome se apresuró a bajar la mirada, pero antes MacBain vio que se había sonrojado.

— Por favor, laird, trate de comprender. Si me mordiese un cachorro, yo tendría posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero si me mordiera un lobo creo que no tendría la menor posibilidad. Kagome hacía un esfuerzo conmovedor por mostrarse valiente pero no lo lograba. MacBain pensó que el terror de la muchacha era real y debía de originarse en experiencias pasadas. Pasaron vanos minutos de silencio. MacBain contemplaba a la joven y ésta fijaba la vista en el suelo.

— ¿Acaso tu esposo...?

— No quiero hablar de él. Ya tenía la respuesta. Dio un paso hacia ella y Kagome no retrocedió. Gabriel le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo. Kagome tardo en obedecer. MacBain habló en un murmullo ronco:

— ¿Kagome?

— Sí, milord.

— Yo no muerdo.


	5. Chapter 5

AQUÍ LS DEJO EL SIGUIOENTE CAPITULO VUELVO A RETIFICAR ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SOLO ES UNA ADAPTACION

Capítulo 4

A la tarde siguiente se casaron. MacBain aceptó darle tiempo al padre MacKechnie a que se preparase para la ceremonia. Pero era lo único en lo que estaba dispuesto a ceder. Kagome quería regresar al campamento para pasar la noche allí, en su propia tienda, con el hermano, el sacerdote y los hombres leales a ellos, pero el laird MacBain no quiso saber nada. Le ordenó que durmiese en una de las cabañas recién construidas sobre la colina, una vivienda pequeña de una sola habitación con una única ventana y hogar de piedra. Kagome no volvió a ver al laird hasta el momento de la ceremonia y tampoco vio al hermano hasta que fue a buscarla. MacBain había apostado a dos guardias junto a la puerta y la muchacha temió preguntarse si estaban allí para impedir a los intrusos que entraran o que ella saliera. No durmió mucho. Su mente volaba de una preocupación a otra: ¿y si MacBain resultaba ser como Hakudoshi? ¡Dios bendito, no podría sobrevivir otra vez a semejante purgatorio! La perspectiva de casarse con otro monstruo la hizo llorar de auto conmiseración. Pero de inmediato se avergonzó de sí misma. ¿Acaso sería en verdad una cobarde? ¿Había tenido razón Hakudoshi en mofarse de ella?"No, no, soy una mujer fuerte — pensó Kagome

— Puedo afrontar cualquier cosa que me toque en suerte. No me dejaré dominar por el miedo ni alimentaré tan bajos pensamientos acerca de mí misma. ¡Maldición!, ¿tengo o no tengo valor?" Kagome creía haber recuperado la confianza en sí misma después de la muerte de Hakudoshi. Por primera vez en más de tres años, vivía sin miedo y sus días transcurrían apacibles. Incluso cuando el rey Naraku la obligó a ir a la corte, la dejó tranquila en sus propias habitaciones privadas. Nadie la molestó. Al otro lado de la puerta había un jardín y Kagome pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en él. Pero ese período apacible había terminado y ahora se la obligaba a contraer un nuevo matrimonio. Sin duda, decepcionaría al laird. Y entonces, ¿qué haría él? ¿Intentaría hacerla sentir ignorante e insignificante? "¡Por Dios, no permitiré que eso suceda!" Los ataques de Hakudoshi eran astutos y disimulados y, en aquel entonces, Kagome era tan joven, infantil e ingenua que no comprendió lo que el esposo hacía hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Era un ataque insidioso, incesante hacia su manera de ser, y continuó hasta hacerla sentir que ese individuo le había quitado toda la luz que había en ella. Kagome se resistió y fue entonces cuando comenzaron las palizas. Trató de sepultar los recuerdos y se quedó dormida deseando un milagro.

Koga fue a buscarla al mediodía. Observó la palidez del rostro de la hermana y movió la cabeza.

— ¿Acaso tienes tan poca fe en el juicio de tu hermano? Te dije que MacBain es un hombre de honor— le recordó.

— No tienes motivos para temerle. Kagome apoyó la mano sobre el brazo del hermano y caminó junto a él.

— Tengo fe en tu juicio — murmuró. Aunque la voz de Kagome carecía de convicción, Koga no se sintió ofendido. De inmediato, el recuerdo del rostro golpeado de Kagome cuando fue a visitarla y Hakudoshi no tuvo tiempo de ocultarla volvió a colmarlo de furia.

— Por favor, Koga, no te enfades. Estoy dominando el temor, estaré bien. Koga sonrió. Le parecía increíble que en ese momento la hermana tratara de consolarlo.

— Sí, tu matrimonio resultará— dijo.

— Si echas una mirada alrededor, verás señales del temperamento de tu futuro esposo, ¿sabes? ¿Dónde dormiste anoche?

— Tú sabes bien dónde dormí.

— Es una cabaña flamante, ¿verdad? No le dio tiempo de responder.

— Desde aquí veo otras tres, todas recién construidas. La madera aún no sufrió el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

— Un sujeto egoísta pensaría primero en su propia comodidad, ¿no es así?

— Sí.

— ¿Ves acaso otra vivienda nueva?

— No.

— Kagome, Miroku es el comandante de los guerreros de MacBain y él me dijo que las cabañas son para los más viejos del clan. Ellos tienen prioridad pues son los que más necesitan el calor del fuego y un techo que los proteja. MacBain se dejó a sí mismo para lo último. Piensa en eso, Kagome. Descubrí que en el ala este del castillo hay dos dormitorios en el piso superior que no fueron dañados por el fuego. Sin embargo, MacBain no pasó una sola noche en ellos: duerme afuera, con los demás soldados. ¿Acaso eso no te dice nada sobre el modo de ser de ese hombre? La sonrisa de Kagome fue respuesta suficiente. Los colores volvieron al rostro de la joven y Koga hizo un gesto de satisfacción. Casi habían llegado al límite del patio y se detuvieron para contemplar a los numerosos hombres y mujeres que se atareaban preparando la ceremonia. Como la capilla se había incendiado, la boda se realizaría en el patio, dentro del recinto amurallado. El altar casero consistía en una tabla lisa de madera apoyada sobre dos barriles de cerveza vacíos. Una mujer extendió una tela de hilo blanco sobre la tabla. El padre MacKechnie esperó hasta que el mantel estuviese colocado y apoyó en el centro un bello cáliz de oro y un plato. Otras dos mujeres estaban arrodilladas en el suelo, junto a los barriles, colocando ramos de flores frente al improvisado altar. Kagome comenzó a caminar otra vez. Koga la tomó de la mano y la detuvo.

— Hay algo más que tienes que saber — dijo.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Ves al niño sentado sobre el último escalón? Se volvió para mirarlo. Un muchachito de no más de cuatro o cinco veranos estaba sentado solo sobre el escalón superior. Apoyaba los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza sobre las manos. Observaba los preparativos y parecía muy desdichado.

— Lo veo — dijo Kagome.

— Parece abandonado, ¿no, Koga? El hermano sonrió.

— Así es.

— ¿Quién es?

— El hijo de MacBain. La joven estuvo a punto de tropezar.

— ¿Cómo?

— Kagome, baja la voz. No quiero que nadie escuche nuestra conversación. El niño es de MacBain. Claro que corren rumores de que podría no ser hijo de MacBain, pero el laird asegura que lo reconoció. Kagome estaba demasiado asombrada para hablar.

— Se llama Shippo. — dijo Koga, pues no sabía qué otra cosa decir

— Kagome, creo que te llevaste una impresión.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

— No le dio tiempo de responder

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo casado MacBain?

— Él no...

— No comprendo.

— Sí, comprendes: Shippo es ilegítimo.

— ¡Oh!

Kagome no supo qué pensar al respecto.

— La madre del niño murió al dar a luz — agregó Koga.

— Hermana, será mejor que lo sepas todo. La mujer era una acompañante de los soldados. Existen al menos otros tres hombres que podrían reclamar la paternidad del niño. El corazón de Kagome se conmovió por el pequeño y se volvió para mirarlo otra vez. Era un niño adorable, de cabello castaño y rizado. Desde esa distancia no se distinguía el color de los ojos y Kagome apostó que serían dorados, como los del padre.

— Kagome, es importante que sepas que MacBain reconoce al niño como su hijo. Kagome se volvió hacia el hermano.

— Te escuché las dos veces que lo dijiste.

— ¿Y? La joven sonrió.

— ¿Y qué, Koga?

— ¿Lo aceptarás?

— ¡Oh, Koga!, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme algo así? Claro que lo aceptaré. ¿Acaso crees que podría no hacerlo? Koga exhaló un suspiro: la hermana no entendía las cosas que sucedían en este mundo tan duro.

— Entre los Maclaurin, es la manzana de la discordia — le explicó.

— El padre de MacBain fue el laird Maclaurin y murió sin reconocer al hijo.

— ¿Por lo tanto, el hombre con el que me casaré también es ilegítimo?

— Sí.

— ¿Y sin embargo los Maclaurin lo nombraron laird? Nicholas asintió.

— Es complejo — admitió.

— Necesitaban de la fuerza de él. Lleva la sangre del padre y, por conveniencia, olvidaron que es bastardo. De todos modos, el niño...Se interrumpió; dejaría que Kagome sacara las conclusiones. Kagome sacudió la cabeza.

— ¿Crees que el pequeño puede estar afligido por la boda?

— Parecería que hay algo que le preocupa. El padre MacKechnie les llamó la atención con un gesto. Koga tomó a Kagome del codo y avanzó pero la joven no podía apartar la vista del niño. ¡Señor, parecía triste y perdido!

— Están listos — le anunció Koga.

— . Ahí viene MacBain.

El laird atravesó el patio y se situó en su sitio, frente al altar, con las manos a los lados. El sacerdote se acercó, se colocó junto a él y volvió a hacerle señas a Kagome de que se aproximara.

— No puedo, no puedo hacerlo sin...

— Todo saldrá bien.

— No entiendes — susurró Kagome, sonriendo.

— Espérame aquí, Koga. Enseguida vuelvo. El sacerdote agitó la mano y Kagome le devolvió el supuesto saludo, sonriendo. Entonces giró y se alejó.

— ¡Kagome, por el amor de Dios...! Koga le hablaba al aire. Vio cómo la hermana se abría paso éntrela gente. Cuando se encaminó hacia las escaleras al fin comprendió qué se proponía. Koga volvió la mirada hacia MacBain, pero la expresión de éste era inescrutable. El clérigo estiró el cuello para observar a Kagome y luego, girando hacia MacBain, le dio un leve codazo. Al acercarse a los escalones, Kagome aminoró el paso pues no quería que el pequeño huyera antes de que lo alcanzara. Al saber que MacBain tenía un hijo la inundó la alegría y el alivio. Por fin tenía una respuesta para la pregunta que la había atormentado: aMacBain no le importaba que fuese estéril porque ya tenía un heredero, aunque fuese ilegítimo. La culpa que había cargado cayó de sus hombros como una pesada capa. MacBain no pudo ocultar el ceño. ¡Maldición, no quería que se enterara de lo del hijo hasta que estuviesen casados y no pudiera echarse atrás! Sabía que las mujeres tenían extrañas reacciones y estaba convencido de que nunca comprendería cómo razonaban. Al parecer, hacían alboroto por las cuestiones más singulares. Según sabía, muchas de ellas no aceptaban a las amantes y algunas de las esposas de los guerreros que conocía tampoco aceptaban a los hijos bastardos. MacBain tenía la intención de obligar a Kagome a aceptar a su hijo pero esperaba tenerla antes en su poder. Cuando Shippo la vio acercarse, ocultó el rostro entre las manos. Tenía las rodillas flacas y cubiertas de barro seco. Cuando alzó el rostro para espiarla, Kagome vio que no tenía los ojos dorados sino esmeralda. Kagome se detuvo en el último escalón y le habló al niño. MacBain dio un paso hacia la novia pero luego cambió de idea: se limitó a cruzarlos brazos sobre el pecho y a esperar los acontecimientos. No era el único que observaba. Todos los MacBain y los Maclaurin se volvieron a mirar y se hizo silencio.

— ¿El niño entiende inglés? — preguntó el padre MacKechnie.

— Un poco — respondió MacBain.

— Kagome me dijo que estaba usted enseñándole el celta. ¿Aprendió lo bastante para conversar un poco con Shippo? El sacerdote se encogió de hombros.

— Puede ser. Kagome habló con el niño unos minutos y luego extendió la mano. Shippo se levantó de un salto, bajó tropezando los escalones y le dio la mano. La muchacha se inclinó, le apartó el cabello de la cara, le acomodó el manto que se le deslizaba por el hombro y lo acercó a su lado.

— El niño puede comprender eso — dijo MacKechnie.

— ¿Qué es lo que comprende? — preguntó Miroku. El sacerdote sonrió:

— La aceptación. MacBain asintió. Kagome se acercó a Koga y volvió a tomarlo del brazo.

— Ahora estoy lista — anunció.

— Shippo, ve junto a tu padre — le indicó.

— Mi deber es unirme a vosotros dos. El pequeño asintió. Corrió por el sendero y se situó a la izquierda del padre. MacBain miró al hijo con expresión contenida, y Kagome no supo si estaba contento o enfadado. Fijó la mirada en ella, pero cuando la muchacha avanzó hacia él descruzó los brazos y posó una mano sobre la cabeza del niño. Koga la entregó en matrimonio y Kagome no se resistió cuando el barón puso la mano de ella en la de MacBain. Koga se enorgulleció de su hermana. Comprendió que estaba asustada pero aun así no trató de retenerlo junto a ella. Estaba situada entre dos guerreros: el futuro esposo a la derecha y el hermano a la izquierda. Se mantuvo erguida, con la cabeza alta y mirando hacia adelante. Estaba vestida con una túnica blanca que le llegaba a los tobillos y otra prenda del mismo color hasta las rodillas. El escote cuadrado de su traje de novia estaba bordado con hilos rosado pálido y verde que dibujaban diminutos capullos de rosa. También olía a rosas, y aunque el perfume era tenue, a MacBain lo subyugó. El padre MacKechnie tomó un pequeño ramo de flores de una esquina del altar, se lo entregó a Kagome y se apresuró a colocarse al otro lado del altar para comenzar la misa. MacBain mantuvo la mirada fija sobre la novia. Era una mujer sobremanera femenina y, para ser sincero, no sabía qué haría con ella. Lo que más lo preocupaba era que no fuese lo bastante fuerte para resistir esa vida tan dura, pero trató de dejar de lado esa preocupación. A partir de ese momento, asumía el deber de asegurarse de que sobreviviera.

La protegería del peligro y si necesitaba que la consintieran... ¡por Dios, que lo haría! No tenía la menor idea de cómo lo haría pero era un hombre inteligente y hallaría el modo. No permitiría que se ensuciara las manos nique hiciera ninguna tarea pesada y le exigiría que descansara todos los días. En agradecimiento por las tierras que Kagome le había otorgado lo menos que podía hacer era cuidarla y sin duda ése era el único motivo de que se preocupase por la comodidad de la novia. El viento hizo volar un mechón de cabello sobre la cara de Kagome y la muchacha le soltó la mano para apartarlo sobre el hombro en un gesto muy femenino. La masa de rizos azabaches parecía flotar sobre la espalda de la joven. La mano le temblaba tanto que el ramillete comenzaba a deshojarse. Como no volvió a tomarle la mano, Inuyasha se molestó tanto que él mismo aferró la mano de Kagome y la acercó a su costado. Koga advirtió el gesto posesivo y sonrió. La ceremonia se desarrollaba con fluidez hasta que el padre MacKechnie le pidió a la joven que prometiese amar, honrar y obedecer al esposo. Kagome pensó largo rato y luego sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia el novio. Le pidió con un ademán que se inclinara y se puso de puntillas para murmurarle al oído:

— Milord, trataré de amarlo y por cierto lo honraré como esposo, pero no creo que lo obedezca demasiado. Descubrí que la sumisión total no me agrada. Mientras le explicaba su opinión, arrancaba los pétalos de las flores. No podía mirarlo a los ojos sino a la barbilla mientras esperaba la reacción de MacBain.

— ¿Estás burlándote de mí? Lo dijo en voz alta. Si al laird no le preocupaba que los asistentes oyeran la discusión, a Kagome tampoco le preocuparía. Cuando le respondió, lo hizo en voz tan alta como MacBain.

— ¿Burlarme de usted en medio de los votos conyugales? No, milord. Hablo en serio. Éstas son mis condiciones. ¿Las acepta? Inuyasha rió: no pudo contenerse. La demostración de coraje de Kagome tuvo corta vida. Se sintió molesta y humillada pero la cuestión era demasiado importante para dejarla pasar. Sólo quedaba una alternativa. Enderezó los hombros, apartó de un tirón la mano de la de Inuyasha y le arrojó el ramo de flores. Luego, hizo una reverencia al sacerdote, se volvió y comenzó a alejarse. El mensaje era claro pero algunos de los soldados de Maclaurin tardaron en comprenderlo.

— ¿La chica se va?

— Akitoki, el comandante de los soldados Maclaurin murmuró lo bastante alto para que todos lo oyesen.

— MacBain, se va — exclamó otro.

— Parece que se marcha

— intervino el padre MacKechnie

— ¿Dije algo que la disgustó? Koga comenzó a seguirla, pero MacBain lo aferró del brazo y negó con la cabeza. Le arrojó el ramillete al barón, murmuró algo por lo bajo y fue tras la novia. Casi había llegado al borde del claro antes de que MacBain la alcanzara. La tomó de los hombros y la hizo volverse. Kaome no lo miró pero MacBain la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Kagome se preparó para enfrentar la cólera del hombre. Sin duda, le pegaría. "Pero yo soy una mujer fuerte — se recordó.

— Soportaré la furia de MacBain."

— ¿Intentarás obedecer? Parecía irritado y Kagome quedó tan atónita ante la reacción del hombre que sonrió. "Después de todo — pensó. —, no soy tan debilucha. Le hice frente al laird Y lo obligué a negociar. No sé si gané mucho pero sin duda no perdí nada."

— Si, lo intentaré

— prometió.

— A veces — se apresuró a agregar. Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y decidió que ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con ese tema. La aferró de la mano y la arrastró de nuevo hasta el altar. Kagome tuvo que correr para seguirlo. Cuando vio la sonrisa de la hermana, el entrecejo de Koga se aclaró. Tenía mucha curiosidad por descubrir en qué había consistido la discusión pero pensó que tendría que esperar hasta que concluyese la ceremonia para enterarse a fin de cuentas, no tuvo que esperar. Kagome aceptó el ramo que le entregó el hermano y se volvió otra vez hacia el sacerdote.

— Padre, disculpe la interrupción — murmuró. El clérigo asintió. Volvió a pedirle que amara, honrara y obedeciera al esposo, esta vez agregando "por favor".

— Amaré, honraré y trataré de obedecer a mi esposo... en ocasiones — respondió. Koga rompió a reír: ya comprendía cuál había sido la discusión. Los Maclaurin y los MacBain lanzaron al unísono una exclamación horrorizada. El laird recorrió a los asistentes con mirada severa, instándolos aguardar silencio. Luego se volvió ceñudo hacia la novia.

— La obediencia y la sumisión no son lo mismo — exclamó.

— A mí me enseñaron que lo eran — se defendió Kagome.

— Te enseñaron mal.

El semblante de Inuyasha era tan sombrío que Kagome comenzó asustarse otra vez. ¡Dios querido, en verdad no podría soportarlo! No tendría fuerzas. Arrojó otra vez el ramo a MacBain y se volvió para marcharse. El laird tiró el ramillete en la mano extendida de Koga y aferró a Kagome antes de que pudiera irse.

— Oh, no, no lo harás — murmuró.

— No pasaremos por esto otra vez. Para demostrárselo, pasó el brazo por los hombros de la joven y la retuvo a su lado.

— Kagome, vamos a terminar con esta ceremonia antes de la anochecer .La joven se sintió como una tonta. El sacerdote la miraba como si estuviera loca. Tomó aliento, volvió a recibir las flores del hermano y dijo:

— Por favor, padre, perdóneme por interrumpir otra vez. Le ruego que continúe. El padre se enjugó la frente con un pañuelo y concentró la atención en el novio. Kagome casi no prestó oídos al sermón del sacerdote acerca de los méritos de ser un buen esposo. Trataba de superar la incomodidad y comprendió que estaba harta de preocuparse. La decisión estaba tomada y eso era todo. Pronunció una rápida plegaria y dejó sus temores en manos de Dios. ¡Que Él se preocupase! Sabía que era un plan sensato pero, aun así, deseó que Él le diese alguna señal de que en realidad todo saldría bien. La idea la hizo sonreír: era una fantasía. A fin de cuentas, era una mujer y, en consecuencia, la última en el amor de Dios: al menos eso le había dicho hasta el cansancio el obispo Hallwick. Por cierto, Dios no tenía tiempo de escuchar sus insignificantes preocupaciones y quizá Kagome estuviese pecando de vanidosa por esperar alguna señal. Dejó escapar un breve suspiro. MacBain la oyó, se volvió hacia ella y Kagome le sonrió sin convicción. Le tocaba a MacBain responder a las preguntas del sacerdote. Comenzó enunciando su nombre y su título. Se llamaba Inuyasha. Dios le enviaba la señal. El asombro agrandó los ojos de Kagome y la dejó con la boca abierta. Se apresuró a controlar las emociones, pero no logró lo mismo con los pensamientos. Su mente se inundó de preguntas. ¿Acaso la madre le habría puesto ese nombre por el más elevado de los ángeles, el más ama-do por Dios? Se lo conocía como el protector de las mujeres y de los niños. Recordó las historias maravillosas acerca del más espléndido de los ángeles, que habían pasado de generación en generación, de madres a hijos. Su propia madre le había dicho que Inuyasha siempre la cuidaría. Era su propio arcángel y tendría que convocarlo en su ayuda en mitad de la noche, cuando las pesadillas se deslizaran reptando en los sueños.

El arcángel era el defensor de los inocentes y el vengador de las maldades. Movió la cabeza: lo que sucedía era que se dejaba llevar por un exagerado romanticismo. No había nada simbólico en el nombre del esposo. Quizá, cuando nació, la madre de Inuyasha estaba dominada por las fantasías. O tal vez le pusieron el nombre en homenaje a algún pariente. Pero no pudo convencerse. Imaginó que la falta de sueño la inclinaba esa clase de ideas tontas. La noche anterior rogó que sucediera un milagro, y unos momentos atrás había deseado que una señal le asegurara que todo saldría bien. Kagome había visto un retrato de Inuyasha hecho en carbonilla por un hombre santo. Todavía recordaba el dibujo en todo detalle. El arcángel estaba representado como un guerrero gigante con una espada resp landeciente en la mano y tenía alas. El hombre de pie junto a Kagome no tenía alas pero sin duda era un guerrero gigante con una espada al costado. Y se llamaba Inuyasha. ¿Acaso Dios habría respondido a la plegaria de Kagome?


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias por los comentarios de **yesshime otaku211**, **hanahvegeta**

**Capítulo 5**

"Lucifer", tendría que haberlo llamado la madre. Ésa fue la conclusión de Kagome al finalizar el día. "También 'Bárbaro' o 'Salvaje 'serían nombres adecuados", pensó. "Parece tener el diablo dentro, dando órdenes con tanta altivez. Carece por completo de modales civilizados."¿Acaso no sabía que no era cortés pelear el día de la boda? Reconocía sin embargo que Inuyasha había comenzado de manera agradable. En cuanto el padre MacKechnie dio la bendición final y terminó la misa, el flamante marido hizo girar a la esposa para que lo enfrentase. Le habían entregado un bello manto multicolor, igual al que él mismo llevaba y Inuyasha plegó la tela larga y angosta sobre el hombro derecho de Kagome. Un segundo manto de colores diferentes fue acomodado sobre el hombro izquierdo de la joven. El marido le explicó que el primero era el de los MacBain y el segundo, de los Maclaurin. Aguardó a que asintiera en señal de haber comprendido y luego la besó con tal vehemencia que le quitó el aliento. Kagome esperó que le diese un breve picotón pero el beso fue arrasador. La boca de MacBain era dura y cálida. El ardor de ese beso apasionado hizo que las mejillas de Kagome se tiñeran de rosado. Pensó en apartarse pero no lo hizo. El beso la sacudió tanto que no le quedaron fuerzas ni deseos de hacerlo. Las risas que se oyeron tras ellos por fin llamaron la atención de Inuyasha. Interrumpió el beso con brusquedad, compuso una expresión satisfecha al ver el asombro pintado en el rostro de la novia y luego concentró la atención en el sacerdote. Kagome no se recuperó tan rápido y se aflojó, apoyándose sobre el costado del esposo. El padre MacKechnie rodeó el altar y se acercó a felicitarlo.

— Bueno, fue una hermosa ceremonia nupcial — afirmó. Shippo se abrió paso hacia la flamante pareja; Kagome sintió que le tironeaba de la falda y le sonrió. El sacerdote llamó la atención de Kagome con una carcajada.

— Por un momento, creí que no acabaríamos nunca. Tanto el esposo como el clérigo miraron a Kagome y la joven les sonrió.

— Yo nunca lo dudé — afirmó

— Cuando tomo una decisión, la cumplo. Ninguno de los dos hombres pareció creerle. El sacerdote apartó Shippo de las faldas de Kagome y lo hizo colocarse a la izquierda del padre.

— ¿Por qué no comenzamos con la fila para los saludos? — sugirió

— La gente del clan querrá ofrecerles sus buenos deseos. Inuyasha siguió mirando fijamente a la novia como si quisiera decirle algo y no hallara las palabras.

— Inuyasha, ¿quieres decirme algo?

— No me llames así: ese nombre no me gusta.

— Pero es un bello nombre. El hombre refunfuñó y Kagome trató de pasar por alto esa exclamación incivilizada.

— Tendrías que estar orgulloso de llevar un nombre tan grandioso. Inuyasha volvió a quejarse y Kagome desistió.

— ¿Cómo debería llamarte?

— le preguntó, tratando de ser complaciente.

— Laird — propuso el esposo. Parecía hablar en serio pero Kagome no pensaba aceptar esa propuesta. Era ridículo que los esposos emplearan nombres tan formales entre sí. Kagome resolvió usar la diplomacia pues comprendió que en ese momento no era conveniente desafiarlo.

— ¿Y cuando estemos solos? — preguntó

— En ese caso, ¿puedo llamarte Inuyasha?

— No.

— ¿Y entonces, cuándo...?

— Si debes dirigirte a mí, llámame... llámame MacBain. Sí, eso estará bien.

— ¿Si debo dirigirme a ti? ¿Tienes idea de lo arrogante que pareces? Inuyasha se encogió de hombros.

— No, pero está bien que digas que soy arrogante.

— No, no está bien. Inuyasha no quiso seguir discutiendo.

— Tuviste razón en incluir al niño. A Kagome le llevó unos momentos comprender que estaba agradeciéndole su acción pues le había hablando en tono gruñón y además seguía reaccionando a la absurda propuesta de llamarlo MacBain. No supo cómo responder. Asintió y dijo:

— Tendría que haber recibido un buen baño antes de la ceremonia. MacBain intentó ocultar la sonrisa. En realidad, no tendría que permitirle que lo regañara en público de esa forma pero, a decir verdad, estaba tan contento al comprobar que tenía cierto carácter que no la

Reprendió.

— La próxima vez, me ocuparé de que se bañe. De inmediato, la joven comprendió la ironía y no le pasó por alto la insinuación de que Inuyasha podría volver a casarse.

— Te agrada quedarte con la última palabra, ¿no es cierto, laird?

— Así es — admitió el hombre con una sonrisa. El guerrero notó que Shippo contemplaba embelesado a Kagome. El sacerdote lo había colocado fuera de la línea de recepción, pero el niño yace había acercado otra vez a Kagome .La novia se había ganado al niño en pocos minutos. MacBain se preguntó cuánto tiempo le llevaría a él ganarse el cariño de la joven. ¡Qué idea tan tonta! ¿Qué le importaba lo que sintiera por él? El matrimonio le había dado la posesión de las tierras y eso era lo único importante. Los soldados de los dos clanes se acercaron uno a uno para presentarse a Kagome y ofrecer sus felicitaciones al laird. Luego, llegaron las mujeres. Una joven pelirroja que le presentaron como Sango, del clan Maclaurin, entregó a Kagome un hermoso ramo de flores púrpuras y blancas. La recién casada agradeció el obsequio y pensó en agregarlo al ramo que aferraba en la otra mano. Al ver el desastre que había hecho con el ramo que le había entregado el padre MacKechnie rompió a reír. De las flores ya no quedaba nada. ¿Había llevado un ramillete de tallos durante la ceremonia? Para cuando finalizaron las presentaciones, Shippo

Estaba inquieto. Las mujeres iban de aquí para allá con fuentes de comida que colocaban sobre las mesas junto a las cuales ya estaban reuniéndose los hombres. Inuyasha estaba concentrado en una conversación con dos soldados Maclaurin. Kagome se volvió hacia Miroku y Akitoki.

— Hay seis caballos en el prado junto al arroyo — comenzó.

— Uno será mío — exclamó Shippo .MacBain oyó el comentario del hijo y se volvió a mirar a Kagome con sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡De modo que es así como lo conquistaste! Kagome lo ignoró y siguió hablando con los soldados.

— Son mi regalo de bodas a mi esposo... y a Shippo — se apresuró a agregar

— Por favor, ¿podrían enviar a alguien a buscarlos? Los soldados se inclinaron y fueron a cumplir el pedido. Shippo tironeó del borde de la túnica de Kagome.

— ¿Papá te dio algún regalo? El padre respondió a la pregunta.

— No, Shippo.

Pero Kagome lo contradijo:

— Sí, lo hizo.

— ¿Qué te obsequió? — preguntó el pequeño. MacBain también sintió curiosidad por oír la respuesta. Kagome le sonreía a Shippo.

— Me dio un hijo. Esa afirmación dejó atónito a MacBain, pero el niño no entendió bien lo que quería decir.

— Pero yo soy hijo de él — afirmó el pequeño señalándose el pecho para estar seguro de que Kagome lo comprendiera.

— Sí

— respondió Kagome. El niño sonrió.

— ¿Un hijo es mejor que seis caballos?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Mejor aun que siento?

— Sí. Shippo se convenció de su propia importancia y el pecho se le hinchó de orgullo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?— preguntó Kagome. El niño abrió la boca para responder y luego volvió a cerrarla. La expresión confundida del pequeño demostró a Kagome que no lo sabía y se volvió hacia el esposo en procura de una respuesta. Inuyasha se encogió de hombros: era evidente que él tampoco lo sabía. Kagome quedó estupefacta:

— ¿No sabes la edad de tu hijo?

— Es pequeño — respondió MacBain. Shippo se apresuró a reafirmar lo que decía el padre.

— Soy pequeño

— repitió

— Papá, ¿puedo ir a ver los caballos? Inuyasha asintió. El niño soltó la falda de Kagome y fue en busca de Miroku y de Akitoki. El padre MacKechnie había presenciado la escena entre el chico y Kagome.

— El muchacho está fascinado con ella, ¿no? — comentó al laird mientras veía a Shippo cruzar el patio corriendo.

— Lo sobornó— dijo Inuyasha marcando las palabras.

— Sí, así es — admitió Kagome.

— No es tan fácil conquistar a los hombres — señaló el esposo.

— Laird, no me interesa conquistar a ningún hombre. Por favor, discúlpame. Quisiera hablar con mi hermano.

Era una excusa perfecta, pero Inuyasha la estropeó aferrando a Kagome de la mano. Koga se había acercado a la hermana. Por supuesto, estaba rodeado de mujeres pues era guapo y encantador y Kagome tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que el hermano advirtió que lo llamaba y se libró de las admiradoras. Koga le habló primero a MacBain.

— Dentro de uno o dos meses, enviaré algunos hombres aquí para ayudar en la reconstrucción. MacBain movió la cabeza.

— No mandarás ningún soldado aquí. Los mataríamos en cuanto posarán un pie en nuestra tierra.

— MacBain, eres un hombre obstinado.

— ¿De cuánto fue la multa que le pagaste al rey?

— ¿Qué multa? — preguntó Kagome. Tanto Koga como Inuyasha pasaron por alto la pregunta. El hermano informó a MacBain de la suma y Inuyasha afirmó que se la devolvería. Por fin, Kagome entendió y dijo al hermano:

— ¿Quiere decir que nuestro rey te hizo pagar una multa? ¿Por qué, Koga?

— Porque nosotros elegimos a tu esposo, Kagome. Acordamos... un precio...

— ¿Y si yo aceptaba casarme con el elegido por el rey? — lo aguijoneó Kagome.

— ¿Houyo? — preguntó Koga. La joven asintió.

— En ese caso, no habría habido necesidad de pagar una multa, claro.

— Me mentiste. Me dijiste que no tenías suficientes monedas para prestarme con que pagarle a Naraku para que yo pudiese permanecer libre un año más. Koga exhaló un suspiro.

— En efecto, te mentí — confesó

— Tú intentabas postergar lo inevitable y yo estaba preocupado por tu seguridad. ¡Maldición, estabas prisionera en Londres! Yo no podía estar seguro de que estuvieses a salvo mucho tiempo más y también me afligía la posibilidad de que John le diese las tierras de los Maclaurin a otro. Kagome comprendió que tenía razón, y también que la quería y sólo pensaba en su seguridad.

— Te perdono el engaño, Koga.

— Vete a casa, barón, y no vuelvas. Ya cumpliste tu deber y ahora Kagome queda bajo mi responsabilidad. Kagome quedó estupefacta ante la rudeza del esposo.

— ¿Ya?— exclamó

— ¿Quieres que se vaya ahora mismo?

— Ahora— repitió el guerrero.

—Mi hermano...

— No es tu hermano. El comportamiento de Inuyasha la indignó tanto que sintió deseos de gritar. Pero en ese momento el esposo no le prestaba ninguna atención a ella sino a Koga.

— Tendría que haberlo adivinado — dijo

— Vosotros no parecéis hermanos, y cuando Kagome le dijo al sacerdote su nombre completo, comprendí que no estáis emparentados. Tus sentimientos hacia ella...Koga no lo dejó continuar.

— Eres muy astuto— lo interrumpió

— Kagome no tiene la menor idea. Deja las cosas como están.

— Laird...

— Déjanos, Kagome. Esta discusión no te incumbe. El tono de Inuyasha le indicó que no debía contradecirlo. Kagome comenzó a estrujar los pétalos del ramo de flores frescas mientras contemplaba las expresiones sombrías de los dos hombres. Kagome no tuvo que decidir si debía irse o quedarse pues el padre MacKechnie había oído lo suficiente para saber que estaba gestándose una pelea. Con fingido entusiasmo, tomó a Kagome del brazo y dijo:

— Si no pruebas los platos especiales, herirás los sentimientos de las mujeres que los prepararon. Ven. No se quedarán tranquilas hasta que la nueva señora les dé una alabanza. ¿Recuerdas cómo se dice "gracias" en celta? El sacerdote la llevó a medias arrastrándola, a medias empujando la para alejarla de los dos hombres. Kagome siguió mirando sobre el hombro para ver qué sucedía. Koga parecía furioso y MacBain también. Vio que el que más hablaba era su flamante esposo. Koga lanzó una mirada en su dirección, advirtió que Kagome lo observaba y le dijo algo a MacBain. El marido asintió y los dos hombres se volvieron y desaparecieron cuesta abajo. No volvió a ver a ninguno de los dos hasta que el sol comenzó a desvanecerse en el cielo. Cuando divisó al marido y al hermano que subían la colina, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Tras ellos, el cielo estaba estriado de los rayos anaranjados del poniente. Las siluetas oscuras, recortadas a contraluz a la distancia, parecían místicas.

Se dirá que brotaban de la tierra misma, como invencibles guerreros divinos moviéndose con gracia sin par. Eran los guerreros más perfectos que hubiese visto y no cabía duda de que el arcángel Inuyasha debía de estar sonriéndoles a los dos. Después de todo, estarían hechos a su imagen. Kagome sonrió ante esos pensamientos tan fantasiosos. Luego los observó bien y dejó escapar una exclamación horrorizada. A Koga le sangraba la nariz y tenía el ojo derecho casi cerrado por la hinchazón. MacBain no se veía en mejores condiciones. Le manaba sangre de un corteen la parte alta de la frente y de otro junto a la boca. No supo a quién gritarle primero. Por instinto, pensó en correr hacia Koga para regañarlo mientras calibraba la gravedad de las heridas pero, para el momento en que se alzó el borde de la falda y comenzó acorrer, comprendió que debía acudir primero a Inuyasha. Era su esposo y tenía que estar en el centro de sus pensamientos. Por otra parte, si lograba calmarlo quizás estuviese más dispuesto a escuchar razones y a permitir que el hermano se quedara unos días.

— Habéis estado peleando

— gritó, al llegar junto al esposo. Inuyasha no creyó necesario responder: era obvio que habían estado peleando y no le agradaba demasiado la cólera que percibía en la voz de Kagome. Kagome sacó el pañuelo de hilo que llevaba metido en la manga y se puso de puntillas para enjugar la sangre de la herida y ver cuán profunda era. Le apartó con delicadeza el cabello. Inuyasha echó la cabeza hacia atrás. No estaba habituado a que nadie lo atendiese y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— Quédate quieto, milord — le ordenó

— No te haré daño. MacBain se quedó quieto y dejó que lo curase. "¡Maldición!

— Pensó—, esta mujer me agrada, pero no porque parece preocupada por mí sino

Porque corrió a atenderme primero a mí."

— ¿Resolvisteis el conflicto que os molestaba? — preguntó Kagome.

— Yo lo resolví — respondió MacBain con convicción. Kagome miró al hermano.

— ¿Y tú, Koga?

— Sí — respondió en tono tan irritado como el del esposo de Kagome. La joven se dirigió otra vez al esposo.

— ¿Por qué provocaste a Koga? Sabes que es mi hermano — agregó con gesto afirmativo

— Mis padres se hicieron cargo de él cuando tenía ocho años. Él estaba cuando yo nací y lo llamé mi hermano desde el momento en que comencé a hablar. Le debes una disculpa, esposo. MacBain no hizo caso de la sugerencia y le aferró la muñeca para que dejase de limpiarle la herida; luego se dirigió a Koga.

— Despídete ahora — le ordenó

— No volverás a verla.

— ¡No! — gritó Kagome. Se soltó del marido y corrió hacia el hermano arrojándose en sus brazos.

— No me dijiste la verdad acerca de él— murmuró

— No es un hombre gentil: es duro y cruel. No soporto la idea de no volver a verte. Yo te quiero. Me protegiste cuando nadie lo hacía. Creíste en mí. Por favor, Koga, llévame a casa contigo. No quiero quedarme aquí.

— Cálmate, Kagome. Todo irá bien. MacBain tiene buenos motivos para querer que mis hombres y yo nos marchemos de aquí. Aprende a confiar en él. Mientras hablaba, Koga sostuvo la mirada de MacBain.

— ¿Por qué no quiere que regreses? Koga movió la cabeza y su silencio demostró a Kagome que no pensaba explicárselo.

— ¿Qué mensaje quieres que le transmita a nuestra madre? La veré el mes que viene.

— Regresaré a casa contigo. La sonrisa del hermano estaba colmada de ternura.

— Ahora estás casada: éste es tu hogar. Tienes que quedarte con tu esposo, Kagome. Kagome no lo dejaba irse. Koga se inclinó, la besó en la frente y luego le apartó las manos y la empujó con suavidad hacia el esposo.

— MacBain, trátala bien pues de lo contrario, por todo lo que es sagrado, volveré y te mataré.

— Estarás en tu derecho — respondió MacBain. Pasó junto a Kagome y dio un manotón sobre la mano de Koga

— Tú y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo. Mi palabra es mi contrato, barón.

— Y mi palabra es el mío, laird. Los dos hombres asintieron. Kagome permaneció ahí con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro mientras veía alejarse al hermano. Koga montó en su potro, cabalgó colina abajo y desapareció de la vista sin mirar atrás. Kagome se dio la vuelta y vio que el esposo también se había ido. De pronto, se encontró sola. Permaneció en el límite del claro sintiéndose tan lúgubre y desolada como el lugar que la rodeaba. No se movió hasta que el sol desapareció del cielo. Al fin, el viento helado la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Tembló y se frotó los brazos mientras regresaba lentamente al patio. Kagome no vio a un solo escocés hasta que llegó al centro del claro. Entonces vio al esposo. Estaba apoyado contra la entrada del alcázar, observándola. Kagome se secó las lágrimas, se irguió y avanzó. Ascendió los

Escalones con una sola intención. Aunque fuese un gesto infantil, estaba decidida a decirle cuánto le desagradaba. No tuvo la menor oportunidad. MacBain esperó a que estuviese cerca y la rodeó con los brazos. La aferró contra su pecho, apoyó la barbilla sobre la cabeza de Kagome y la abrazó. ¡En verdad, intentaba consolarla! Ese gesto confundió a Kagome. A fin de cuentas, él había sido el causante de su desazón y ahora trataba de calmarla...Pese a todo, resultó. Kagome comprendió que estaba demasiado agotada después de un día tan largo y difícil y sin duda ése fue el motivo de que no tratara de apartarlo. Inuyasha le brindaba una maravillosa calidez; "necesito este calor— pensó la joven para quitarme el frío. Le diré lo que pienso, pero primero me entibiaré."Inuyasha la sostuvo largo rato mientras aguardaba, paciente, que recobrará la compostura. Por fin, Kagome se apartó.

— Milord, la rudeza con que trataste a mi hermano me hizo muy desdichada. Esperaba una disculpa pero como pasaba el tiempo comprendió que no la recibiría.

— Ahora quisiera ir a acostarme — dijo

— Tengo mucho sueño. Por favor, ¿me acompañas a mi cabaña? En esta oscuridad no la encontraría.

— La cabaña en la que dormiste anoche pertenece a uno de los MacBain. No volverás a dormir ahí.

— ¿Y dónde dormiré?

— Dentro— respondió

— En el piso superior hay dos recámaras. Los Maclaurin lograron detener el fuego antes de que llegara a la escalera. Inuyasha abrió la puerta y le hizo ademán de que entrara, pero Kagome no se movió.

— Milord, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Aguardó que asintiera y luego dijo:

— ¿Algún día me explicarás por qué echaste a mi hermano y le ordenaste que no regresara jamás?

— A su debido tiempo lo entenderás — respondió el hombre

— Pero si no es así, tendré mucho gusto en explicártelo.

— Gracias.

— Kagome, soy capaz de mostrarme complaciente. Kagome no lanzó un resoplido desdeñoso porque no sería propio de una dama pero la expresión de sus ojos indicó que no le creía.

— Esposa mía, liberé a tu hermano de una carga.

— ¿Yo era su carga? Inuyasha movió la cabeza en señal de negativa.

— No, tú no — respondió

— Ahora, entra. La joven prefirió obedecer. La mujer que le había entregado el ramillete de flores frescas aguardaba de pie junto a la escalera.

— Kagome, ésta es...La recién casada no lo dejó terminar.

— Sango — dijo

— Gracias otra vez por esas bellas flores. Fue muy considerado de tu parte.

— Mi lady, le doy la bienvenida— respondió la mujer. Tenía una voz suave y cantarina y una agradable sonrisa. Los cabellos eran rojos como el fuego y como éste, atraían las miradas. Kagome supuso que tenía una edad similar a la de ella misma.

— ¿Le resultó difícil abandonar a su familia y a sus amigos para venir aquí?

— preguntó Sango.

— No tenía amigos íntimos— respondió Kagome.

— ¿Y con respecto a la servidumbre? Por cierto, nuestro laird debe de haberle dado permiso para traer a su doncella. Kagome no supo qué responder. Casi no conocía a los criados pues Hakudoshi los cambiaba todos los meses. Al principio, Kagome creyó que se debía a que era demasiado exigente pero luego comprendió que no era así. Quería mantenerla aislada, que no tuviera en quién confiar, que de pendiese por entero de él. Después de la muerte de Hakudoshi la llevaron a Londres y no trabó relación con nadie mientras estuvo prisionera en la corte del rey John.

— Yo no habría permitido que hubiese aquí otra mujer inglesa — afirmó MacBain al ver que Kagome vacilaba en responder.

— Prefirieron quedarse en Inglaterra— dijo al fin Kagome. Sango asintió, se volvió para subir las escaleras y Kagome la siguió.

— ¿Cree que será feliz aquí? — preguntó la muchacha.

— ¡Oh, sí! — respondió Kagome, deseando estar en lo cierto

— Aquí estaré a salvo. MacBain frunció el entrecejo. Kagome no tenía idea de lo mucho que ese comentario revelaba de su propio pasado. El hombre se quedó al pie de las escaleras, contemplando a la novia. Sango, en cambio, no era tan perspicaz como el laird.

— Yo le pregunté si sería feliz— dijo en tono risueño

— Claro que estará a salvo: nuestro laird la protegerá. Kagome pensó: "Yo puedo cuidarme", pero no se lo dijo a Sango porque no quería que pensara que estaba agradecida de contar con la

Protección del laird. Giró hacia el esposo.

— Buenas noches, milord.

—Buenas noches Kagome.

Kagome siguió a Sango hasta el tope de las escaleras. El descansillo estaba en parte bloqueado a la izquierda por una montaña de canastos de madera, para evitar que alguien se cayera sobre el salón o el pasillo de abajo. Del lado opuesto había un corredor angosto. Iluminaban el camino unas velas colocadas en candelabros de bronce fijos a las paredes. Sango comenzó a explicarle a Kagome los detalles de la casa y le rogó que le hiciera cualquier pregunta que se le ocurriese. Otra mujer, Rin, aguardaba en el interior de la primera habitación con el baño de Kagome preparado. Tenía cabello castaño oscuro y ojos almendrados y también lucía el manto de los Maclaurin. Exhibía una sonrisa tan agradable como la de Sango. La recién desposada se serenó un tanto ante esa inmediata aceptación. El baño le pareció maravilloso y les agradeció haber pensado en brindarle semejante placer.

— Nuestro laird ordenó que le preparásemos el baño— le aclaró Rin.

— Como anoche un MacBain le dejó su cama, ahora les tocaba a los Maclaurin hacer algo por usted.

— Es lo justo — agregó Sango. Antes de que Kagome pudiese preguntar qué significaba ese comentario, Megan cambió de tema: quería hablar acerca de la boda.

— Estaba usted hermosísima, mi lady. ¿Usted realizó el bordado del vestido? Es encantador.

— Claro que no lo hizo ella — dijo Sango

— La doncella...

— Lo hice yo misma — afirmó Kagome. Siguieron conversando todo el tiempo que duró el baño. Al fin, la desposada les dio las buenas noches a las jóvenes y se dirigió por el pasillo hasta la segunda habitación. Dentro, estaba tibio y acogedor. Contra la pared exterior había una chimenea, una enorme cama con colgaduras de los colores de MacBain contra la pared opuesta y una ventana que daba al prado junto al arroyo. Una gruesa manta de piel cubría la ventana cerrando el paso al frío viento nocturno y el fuego que ardía en el hogar hacía el cuarto aun más acogedor. La cama pareció tragársela y Kagome imaginó que bajo las mantas podrían dormir cuatro personas una junto a otra, sin tocarse. La única incomodidad era que sentía frío en los pies. Pensó en salir de la cama para buscar un par de medias de lana, pero luego le pareció demasiado esfuerzo y desistió. "Tendría que haberme deshecho la trenza", pensó lanzando un bostezo. "Por la mañana mi cabello estará lleno de nudos, pero estoy demasiado fatigada." Cerró los ojos, dijo sus oraciones y

Se

Dispuso a dormir. La puerta se abrió en el instante mismo en que comenzaba a adormilarse. La mente de Kagome no registró lo que sucedía hasta que sintió que un costado de la cama se hundía. Abrió lentamente los ojos:"Está bien — se dijo

— Es Inuyasha y no un intruso sentado al costado de la cama. Inuyasha se quitó las botas y Kagome trató de no alarmarse.

— ¿Qué haces, milord?— dijo en un murmullo adormilado. Inuyasha le contestó por encima del hombro:

— Me desvisto para acostarme. Kagome cerró los ojos otra vez y el esposo pensó que se había dormido. MacBain se quedó contemplándola largo rato. Dormía de costado, de cara hacia él. Algunos rizos, dorados como el amanecer, se desparramaban sobre los hombros como un manto. Le pareció exquisita, frágil e inocente. Era mucho más joven de lo que MacBain había imaginado, y después que él y Koga resolvieron sus diferencias y el barón, con toda prudencia, decidió obedecer las órdenes, MacBain le preguntó cuál era la edad exacta de la hermana. Koga no recordaba la fecha de nacimiento de Kagome pero sí que era casi una niña cuando los padres recibieron la orden del rey jjj de entregarla en matrimonio al barón favorito del monarca. De súbito, Kagome se incorporó en la cama.

— ¿Aquí? Milord, ¿piensas dormir aquí? — preguntó casi sin aliento. Inuyasha asintió y se preguntó por qué parecería tan aterrada. Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta, demasiado estupefacta para hablar. Inuyasha se puso de pie, desató la correa de cuero que sujetaba el manto y arrojó la correa sobre una silla cercana. El manto cayó al suelo. Estaba completamente desnudo. Kagome cerró con fuerza los ojos.

— ¡Inuyasha...! — murmuró en un susurro ahogado. Antes de cerrar los ojos, Kagome alcanzó a echar una mirada a la espalda de Inuyasha y eso fue suficiente para hacerle palpitar el corazón. El esposo estaba bronceado por el sol desde el cuello hasta los tobillos:¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso se exponía desnudo al sol? No pensaba preguntárselo. Sintió que apartaba las mantas y la sacudida de la cama cuando Inuyasha se tendió junto a ella. El hombre hizo ademán de acercarse. Tomándose las rodillas, la joven se volvió y lo enfrentó. Vio que el hombre estaba tendido de espaldas y no se había molestado en cubrirse. Entonces, Kagome aferró las mantas y lo tapó hasta la cintura. Sintió que el rostro le ardía de vergüenza.

— Milord, me has engañado. ¡Sí, me engañaste! — casi gritó.

Inuyasha no comprendió qué le pasaba: parecía aterrorizada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y no se hubiera sorprendido de oírla sollozar.

— ¿De qué modo te engañé?

— Se esforzó en mantener la voz baja y serena. Enlazó las manos detrás de la cabeza fingiendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar la respuesta. La actitud despreocupada de Inuyasha tuvo la virtud de serenar a la joven. Hizo una inspiración y dijo:

— Mi hermano no te lo contó. Me dijo que te lo había dicho... ¡Oh, Dios, cuánto lo lamento! Tendría que haberme asegurado de que lo sabías. Cuando descubrí que ya tenías un hijo, pensé que conocías mi problema y que no te importaba. Ya tenías un heredero. Tú...Inuyasha le cubrió la boca con la mano y vio que las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas. Le dijo en tono suave y tranquilizador:

— Tu hermano es un hombre de honor. Kagome asintió. Inuyasha le quitó la mano de la boca y la atrajo con suavidad hacia él.

— Sí, Koga es un hombre honorable — murmuró la joven. Apoyó el costado de la cara sobre el hombro del esposo y Inuyasha sintió que las lágrimas de la mujer le goteaban sobre la piel.

— Koga no me engañaría.

— No pensé que lo haría.

— La voz de Kagome sonaba acongojada. Pasó largo rato mientras Inuyasha esperaba que Kagome le confesara lo que la atormentaba.

— Quizás olvidó decírtelo... o creyó que lo había hecho.

— ¿Qué es lo que olvidó decirme?

— Que no puedo tener hijos. Inuyasha esperó en vano que continuara y entonces preguntó:

— ¿Y? Kagome contenía el aliento esperando la reacción del esposo: creyó que se pondría furioso, aunque en verdad no lo parecía. Le acariciaba el brazo de manera distraída. Un hombre enfurecido no acariciaría sino que golpearía. Kagome supuso que no había comprendido.

— Soy estéril — murmuró

— Creí que Koga te lo había dicho. Si deseas anular el matrimonio estoy segura de que el padre MacKechnie podrá acceder a la petición. — Koga me lo dijo, Kagome. Kagome se incorporó otra vez.

— ¿Te lo dijo?

— Adoptó una expresión perpleja

— ¿Y por qué estás aquí?

— Porque soy tu esposo y es nuestra noche de bodas. Es costumbre compartir la cama.

— ¿Quiere decir que deseas dormir aquí esta noche?

— ¡Por todos los diablos, seguro que sí!

— respondió Inuyasha. Kagome lo miró incrédula.

— Y todas las demás noches — anunció Inuyasha.

— ¿Porqué?

— Porque soy tu esposo. Inuyasha la hizo volver a acostarse, se puso de lado y se inclinó hacia la muchacha. Le apartó con delicadeza el cabello del costado de la cara. El gesto fue suave y tranquilizador.

— Milord, ¿estás aquí sólo para dormir?

— No.

—Eso significa que deseas...

— Sí — dijo el hombre, irritado por la expresión horrorizada de la mujer. — ¿Porqué? En verdad, no comprendía. Esa observación mitigó el orgullo de Inuyasha pero no la irritación que le provocaba.

— Kagome, ¿acaso no estuviste casada durante tres años? Kagome trató de no mirarlo a los ojos pero era una empresa difícil. Eran unos ojos muy bellos del más puro tono de gris. También tenía pómulos altos y nariz recta. Era un demonio de apuesto, y aun contra su voluntad, el corazón de Kagome reaccionó a la proximidad del esposo. Despedía un aroma limpio y viril. Tenía el cabello húmedo pues se había bañado antes de acostarse. Kagome no tendría que haber pensado que eso era agradable pero no pudo evitarlo. Tendría que disciplinar sus rebeldes pensamientos. No tendría que importarle que fuese apuesto ni que oliera bien.

— ¿Me responderás antes del amanecer? Kagome recordó la pregunta:

— Estuve casada tres años.

— Entonces, ¿cómo puedes preguntarme si quiero dormir contigo? La confusión de Inuyasha no tenía sentido para Kagome.

— ¿Para qué? No puedo darte hijos.

— Tú hablaste de eso — replicó Inuyasha

— Existe otro motivo por el que deseo acostarme contigo.

— ¿Qué otro motivo? — preguntó Kagome, suspicaz.

— En el acto marital hay placer. ¿Acaso nunca lo experimentaste?

— No sé nada de placer, milord, pero estoy muy familiarizada con la decepción.

— ¿Crees que yo me decepcionaré, o que te ocurrirá a ti?

— Ambas cosas — dijo la joven

— Y luego te enfadarás. En realidad, sería mejor que me dejaras sola. Inuyasha no pensaba aceptar la sugerencia. Kagome se comportaba como si lo hubiese imaginado todo y el hombre no necesitaba preguntarle de dónde había sacado esas ideas. Le resultó evidente que había sido muy maltratada por el primer marido. ¡Era tan inocente y tan vulnerable...! "¡Es una pena que Hakudoshi esté muerto! — pensó MacBain

— Me agradaría matarlo con mis propias manos."No obstante, no podía cambiar el pasado. Sólo podía concentrarse en el presente y en el futuro de los dos. Se inclinó y besó a Kagome en la frente y lo alegró que no se crispara ni tratara de volverse.

— Esta es la primera noche para ti...Iba a explicarle que sería la primera vez que estaban juntos y quesería un nuevo comienzo para ambos, pero Kagome lo interrumpió.

— No soy virgen, milord. El primer año de matrimonio, Hakudoshi se acostó conmigo muchas veces. Esa afirmación despertó la curiosidad de Inuyasha y se inclinó para mirarla.

— ¿Y después del primer año?

— Acudió a otras mujeres: estaba desilusionado de mí. ¿No hay otras mujeres con las que desees estar? Mencionó la posibilidad con aparente entusiasmo y el hombre no supo si sentirse ofendido o divertido. Pocas mujeres deseaban compartir a sus esposos pero Kagome parecía ansiosa de salir a conseguir amantes para él. ¡Demonios, hasta parecía dispuesta a ofrecer su sitio en la cama!

— No quiero a ninguna otra mujer.

— ¿Por qué no? Tuvo la osadía de mostrarse enfurruñada. Inuyasha no podía creer que de verdad sostenían esta conversación tan absurda. Sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

— Te quiero a ti — insistió. Kagome suspiró.

— Es tu derecho.

— Así es.

Inuyasha apartó las mantas y Kagome volvió a ponerlas en su lugar.

— Espera un momento, por favor. Antes de que comiences, quisiera hacerte una pregunta muy importante. Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo. Kagome posó la mirada sobre el mentón del esposo para que él no viese lo asustada que estaba mientras esperaba que aceptara o negase su petición.

— ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

— Quisiera saber qué pasará cuando te decepciones. — Se atrevió a echar un rápido vistazo a los ojos de Inuyasha y agregó de prisa

— Quisiera estar preparada.

— No me decepcionaré. Kagome no pareció creerle.

— ¿Y si te sucede?

— insistió. Inuyasha conservó la paciencia.

— En ese caso, el único culpable seré yola joven lo contempló largo rato antes de aflojar el crispado apretón con que sostenía las mantas. Inuyasha la vio juntar las manos sobre el estómago y cerrar los ojos con expresión resignada, cosa que lo hizo menear la cabeza de frustración."Es inevitable — pensó el hombre

— Me saldré con la mía y ella es lo bastante perspicaz para saberlo." Kagome no estaba demasiado asustada. Recordaba el dolor qué producía el acto de apareamiento, y aunque desde luego no estaba ansiosa por sufrir esa desagradable incomodidad, sabía que podría soportarla. No la mataría. Había pasado antes por esa prueba y podía volver a hacerlo. Sobreviviría.

— Muy bien, milord, estoy lista. ¡Dios, qué mujer más exasperante!

— No, Kagome — repuso Inuyasha en un murmullo bajo y ronco. Tomó la cinta que sujetaba el camisón de la mujer y la soltó.

— Aún no estás lista, pero lo estarás. Tengo el deber de lograr que me desees, y no te tomaré hasta que así suceda. Kagome no mostró la menor reacción a esa promesa. A decir verdad, parecía que acabaran de colocarla en una caja de madera. MacBain pensó que lo único que faltaba era una flor entre los dedos rígidos. Así estaría seguro de que estaba muerta y que había que enterrarla. Comprendió que tendría que cambiar el modo de abordarla. La novia exhibía una alarmante palidez y estaba tensa como la cuerda de un arco, en guardia contra él. Eso no lo inquietaba demasiado pues comprendía las razones, aunque la misma Kagome no las comprendiese. Inuyasha tendría

Que esperar hasta que Kagome se serenase un poco y sólo entonces iniciaría el delicado asedio. La estrategia del guerrero no era muy compleja: la seduciría. Y Kagome no sabría qué sucedía hasta que fuese tarde. Las defensas caerían y cuando se encendiera la pasión no quedaría lugar para el miedo en la mente de Kagome. Inuyasha ya había comprendido que la esposa era una dama de buen corazón. La expresión con que le habló a su hijo le indicó que era una mujer compasiva y cariñosa. Y aunque no sabía si tenía una naturaleza apasionada, estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo antes de que cualquiera de los dos se levantase de esa cama. MacBain se inclinó hacia la joven, le besó la frente, rodó hasta quedar de espaldas y cerró los ojos. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Kagome comprendió que el esposo en verdad se dormiría y se volvió para mirarlo. ¿Por qué le había otorgado esa tregua?

— Milord, ¿acaso ya te decepcioné?

— No. Siguió contemplándolo, esperando otra explicación pero Inuyasha no añadió otra palabra que apaciguara la curiosidad de Kagome. Al no comprender el motivo de la actitud del esposo, Kagome se afligió más aún.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — preguntó.

— Que te quites el camisón.

— ¿Y luego?

— Duérmete. Esta noche no te tocaré. Como Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados, no percibió el cambio en el semblante de la joven. Sin embargo, la oyó suspirar, supuso que era de alivio y no pudo evitar sentirse irritado. ¡Diablos, antes de que pudiese satisfacer sus deseos, lo esperaba una noche muy larga! Kagome no encontraba sentido a la orden del esposo. Si pensaba dejarla en paz, ¿qué le importaba si llevaba puesto el camisón o no? "Tal vez sea un modo de salvar las apariencias — pensó

— No pienso discutirle después que me concedió este maravilloso alivio."Inuyasha tenía los ojos cerrados y por lo tanto, Kagome no tendría que preocuparse del pudor. Salió de la cama, se quitó el camisón, lo plegó con cuidado y dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado de la cama para dejarlo sobre una silla. Recogió también el manto de Inuyasha que estaba tirado en el suelo, lo plegó y lo dejó sobre el camisón. El aire de la habitación estaba helado y las tablas del suelo le congelaban los pies. Se apresuró a meterse otra vez bajo las mantas antes de que se le helaran los dedos de los pies. El calor que desprendía el hombre la incitó a acercarse, pero cuidando de no tocarlo. Se volvió de costado dándole la espalda y, con

Suma lentitud, se acercó poco a poco al esposo. Le llevó mucho tiempo relajarse. Temía confiar en él, aunque por supuesto era su esposo y merecía que le tuviese confianza hasta que demostrara que no era digno de ella. Koga confiaba en el laird y, excepto su padre, Kagome no conocía hombre más honorable que el hermano. Por otra parte, Koga tenía gran perspicacia para juzgar el carácter de las personas. Si no hubiese creído que Inuyasha era un hombre bueno y decente no le habría propuesto que se casara con él. Y además, era significativo que Inuyasha no la hubiera forzado. En verdad, se mostraba muy tolerante. El calor del cuerpo de Inuyasha irradiaba hacia la espalda de Kagome y le daba una sensación maravillosa. Se acercó un poquito más hasta quela parte trasera de sus muslos rozó los del hombre. Instantes después, estaba dormida. Inuyasha pensó que aunque hubiese cometido innumerables pecados mortales, sin duda ganaría un lugar en el Cielo por la consideración que tenía esa noche hacia su flamante esposa. La ansiedad le hizo brotar un sudor frío de la frente. Se le ocurrió que sería menos doloroso rodar sobre brasas. Estaba convencido de poder soportar los dolores físicos más intensos, pero le resultaba un desafío endiablado estar acostado junto a Kagome con la mente bullendo de ideas lujuriosas. Y Kagome no lo ayudaba demasiado: seguía oprimiendo el trasero contra la ingle de Inuyasha. Era la tortura más dulce que jamás hubiese experimentado y tuvo que apretar los dientes para resistir la tentación. El fuego del hogar se convirtió en rescoldo y ya había pasado la medianoche cuando Inuyasha decidió que ya era bastante. Rodeó la cintura de Kagome con el brazo y se inclinó para frotar la nariz con suavidad sobre el cuello de la muchacha. Se despertó sobresaltada. Se puso rígida unos instantes pero luego apoyó la mano sobre la de Inuyasha, que descansaba debajo de sus propios pechos. Trató de apartar la mano pero el hombre no la movió. Kagome estaba aturdida por el sueño y los besos húmedos que Inuyasha le daba en el cuello la hacían estremecer de calor...no de frío. Era demasiado agradable para preocuparse. Pero para asegurarse de que Inuyasha no pensara que le permitiría tomarse mayores libertades, enlazó los dedos con los de él para que no moviese la mano. Inuyasha advirtió lo que Kagome planeaba pero eso no lo detuvo. Le mordisqueó con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja, luego lo acarició con la lengua mientras soltaba la mano de la de ella sin brusquedad y comenzaba a acariciar lentamente los costados de los pechos turgentes de Kagome con los nudillos. Las sensaciones que corrieron por el cuerpo de Kagome fueron placenteras, y también sorprendentes. Cosa extraña: las caricias de Inuyasha la hacían desear más y sintió el aliento del esposo tibio y dulce contra su piel. De manera instintiva, intentó apartarse y al mismo tiempo acercarse más. El cuerpo de Kagome contradecía a la mente hasta que percibió la evidencia de la excitación de Inuyasha y la inundó el pánico.

— Pro… prometiste… que no me tocarías… esta noche. — Inuyasha la volteó para quedar frente a frente.

— Lo recuerdo — Inuyasha le besó el puente de la nariz. De pronto Kagome se sintió envuelta en el calor de Inuyasha. La aplastó contra la cama cubriéndola con su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies.

La virilidad erguida de Inuyasha se apretaba de manera intima sobre los suaves rizos de la femineidad de Kagome. Esa sensación la hizo jadear de temor y placer.

— ¡Inuyasha!

El joven entrelazó los dedos en los cabellos rizados de Kagome y luego le rodeo el rostro con las manos. Se inclinó hacia ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca.

— Kagome, ya paso la media noche… he cumplido mi palabra.

No le dio tiempo de protestas ni temores: la silenció con un beso. La boca recia y cálida se posó sobre la de Kagome. La lengua se deslizó en la boca de la joven para hacerla desistir de cualquier argumento que intentara oponer.

El beso no fue tierno sino carnal, la lengua de Inuyasha le hacía el amor una y otra vez a la boca de Kagome incitándola a responder con sus movimientos provocativos. El sabor de la boca de Kagome era tan bueno como Inuyasha se lo había imaginado.

Se había propuesto a seducirla y lo había logrado. En pocos minutos ya la muchacha temblaba de deseo.

Kagome se abrazó al cuerpo de Inuyasha demostrándole tener el abrazo de un guerrero. Inuyasha trazó un sendero de besos hasta los pecho de Kagome. Los rodeo entre sus manos y se inclinó para tomar los pezones entre su boca. Las uñas de Kagome se clavaron en los hombros de Inuyasha y este gimió de placer.

Hasta ahora Inuyasha sentía que tenía el control de todos sus sentidos pero al sentir las manos de Kagome acariciar y arañar su espalda sintió el deseo de estar dentro de ella perdiendo el control de todo su cuerpo.

Inuyasha levó su mano hasta el centro y frotó con su pulgar el capullo de carne mientras penetraba una y otra vez con sus dedos.

Kagome gritó asustada pues el placer que sentía era nuevo para ella.

— Inuyasha, Inuyasha ¿qué me sucede? – le clavo las uñas en su espalda y giró la cabeza hacia él mientras Inuyasha continuaba tocándola rudamente.

— Clama, estas bien- murmuró sin aliento- te agrada lo que sientes, es así Kagome disfruta lo que sientes.

No le dio tiempo a que contestara, se apoderó nuevamente de su boca al mismo tiempo que introducía sus dedos más profundamente en la apretada mujer.

Kagome se perdió en una pasión como jamás había experimentado que se extendió como un fuego abrazador por toda su piel.

Inuyasha la dejó respirar unos segundos y luego la volvió a besar introduciendo su pene en la vulva de la mujer.

— Kagome mírame— ordenó en un murmullo. Kagome le obedeció y jadeando por la intromisión de Inuyasha dentro de su cuerpo.

— Di mi nombre ahora —pidió Inuyasha.

— Inuyasha— gimió Kagome.

Inuyasha la besó breve y fuerte y la miró a los ojos:

— Ahora y para siempre. Dilo, Kagome. Dilo.

Cada nervio del cuerpo de Kagome palpitaba pidiendo alivio.

Inuyasha se aferró en los hombros de Kagome —Inuyasha, Ahora y para siempre — gimió.

Inuyasha dejo caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Kagome y con un vigoroso impulso se hundió en ella por completo. Se sintió rodeado por un fuego líquido "Dios querido — pensó —es tan apretada y caliente".

— Ah Kagome eres mi dulce agonía- gimió Inuyasha sin poder permanecer quieto dentro de ella. En su mente solo cabía una preocupación, de que tal vez estuviera lastimándola, pero fue impotente para contener las ardientes exigencias de su propio cuerpo.

Kagome alzó las rodillas y rodeo a Inuyasha para recibirlo más adentro oprimiéndolo y causando que gimiera una y otra vez de puro placer. Entre los brazos de su esposo Kagome se sentía salvaje impulsándose hacia arriba fuertemente con movimientos sensuales que lo enloquecían.

El cuerpo de Kagome pareció liberare con el orgasmos más poderoso de su vida. Ni en sus fantasías había imaginado semejante cumulo de sensaciones. Inuyasha la siguió con un gutural rugido. Apretando a Kagome por los brazos fuertemente y luego desplomándose sobre ella.

Inuyasha fue el primero en recuperarse y rodó a un lado para no seguir aplastando a su esposa y quitándole el cabello que caí sobre su rostro.

— "¿La abre lastimado?" — pensó.

— Kagome.

— Inuyasha — Gimió Kagome en medio de un torrente de lágrimas.

—Oh Kagome, ¿Acaso yo te lastime?

—No, no estoy… estoy bien—la joven sonrió entre lagrimas.

—No sabía que un hombre era capaz de hacer sentir así a una mujer. Fue hermoso Inuyasha —la joven se abrazó al cuello de su esposo y este suspiro de alivio. Y al mismo tiempo haciéndolo sentir una arrogante satisfacción.

—Tú, eres muy apasionada pequeña.

—Yo nunca lo supe, hasta hoy. Me hiciste…

— ¿Arder?—Kagome asintió.

—No sabía que a los esposos le gustaba besar y acariciar antes de… antes del acoplamiento. —dijo

Inuyasha—se inclino y beso sus labios

—Eso se llama preparación. No todos saben de esa técnica—respondió arrogante.

—Es agradable —miró como Inuyasha cerraba los ojos. No quería que se durmiera. A decir verdad quería volver a hacer el amor con él. Suspiro resignada. Ahora tendría que macharse ella. Siempre que Hakudoshi estaba con ella alguno de los dos debía irse a su habitación. Si Inuyasha dormía, sería entonces ella la que debía irse. Kagome se cubrió con las mantas y se levanto de la cama.

— ¿A dónde vas Kagome? —preguntó Inuyasha mirándola extrañado.

—Yo, Inuyasha a la otra recamara.

—Kagome ven aquí. —La joven se acerco con lentitud hacia el lado de su esposo.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

—No estaba dormido. —Inuyasha la sujetó por las mantas y la subió sobre él.

— ¿Por qué querías dormir sola pequeña?

—No quería —se le escapó a Kagome.

Inuyasha suspiró "Iría al infierno solo para matar de nuevo a Hakudoshi, sí que lo haría- pensó".

—Pequeña dormirás en esta cama conmigo todas las noches. ¿Entiendes?

Kagome asintió y se abrazó al cuerpo de Inuyasha-¿Será algo habitual para nosotros dos?

—Sí, será habitual para nosotros Pequeña—El joven se sintió complacido y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— ¿Dime Kagome?

— ¿Estas contento de haberte casado conmigo? —murmuró la chica adormilada.

Inuyasha sonrió ante la pregunta. Se había ganado sus tierras al casarse con ella. Eso era lo importante.

—Eres una chica tímida. Quizás hubiera preferido una más decidida. —No recibió respuesta.

—Eres demasiado blanda. Quizás hubiera preferido una más fuerte de piel dura. —La sintió suspirar.

—Tienes opiniones tontas. Preferiría una esposa que siempre estuviera de acuerdo conmigo. —Irritada Kagome tamborileo los dedos sobre el pecho de Inuyasha.

—Te asustan las cosas insignificantes—señaló recordando el miedo de Kagome hacia su perro

—me hubiera gustado una mujer que asustara a mi perro.

Estaba demasiado soñolienta para discutir y se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de su esposo.

—Eres demasiado ingenua—Dijo recordando sobre el engaño de su hermano sobre el clima del lugar.

—Si muy ingenua —repitió.

— ¿Kagome?—La joven no respondió. Inuyasha se inclinó y le besó la coronilla.

—Es verdad, estoy contento de haberme casado contigo—Murmuró en el oído de la joven.

**Continuara…**


End file.
